26, Traducción
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Traducción del trabajo del mismo nombre, de T'Key'la, con su autorización, 26 capítulos, cada uno, con 26 definiciones. Slash KirkSpock.
1. Chapter 1

NdA;

Siendo ésta una traducción que utiliza el orden del alfabeto en inglés, decidí –junto con T'Key'la- poner las dos versiones paralelas, para mantener el orden original. Mil gracias por su lectura y review. Namasté.

FantasmaAlineal

-0-

26 observaciones acerca de Jim y Spock

**A** lot of the time, Jim asks Spock questions he could answer for himself just so Spock will raise that one eyebrow and look at him with his adorably puzzled expression.

Una buena parte del tiempo, Jim le pregunta a Spock cosas que él ya sabe, sólo para verlo elevar una ceja y mirar esa adorable expresión de perplejidad.

-0-

**B**eing Jim's first officer is much easier than most people would believe if only because Spock knows him so well.

Ser el Primer Oficial de Jim es mucho más sencillo de lo que la gente piensa, aunque eso sea sólo porque Spock lo conoce muy bien

-0-

**C**areful isn't a word that anyone would have used to describe James T. Kirk until he fell in love with the Enterprise and Spock, in that order.

Cuidado es una palabra que no cualquiera usaría para describir a James T Kirk, hasta que se enamoró del Enterprise y de Spock, en ese orden.

-0-

**D**evotion is not a Vulcan concept but one Spock learns is well within his capacity given the right circumstances.

La devoción no es un concepto Vulcano, pero Spock aprendió a usarlo perfectamente, de acuerdo a su capacidad, dadas las circunstancias.

-0-

**E**ccentric was never a word used to describe Spock until Jim changed that, or corrupted him as Spock sometimes claims, making Jim laugh.

Excéntrico nunca fué una palabra para describir a Spock, hasta que Jim cambió eso o lo corrompió, como Spock le reclamaba algunas veces, haciendo reír a Jim.

-0-

**F**oreplay is not one of their areas of expertise as they can never spend sufficient time perfecting their technique.

Las caricias previas no son una de sus mejores áreas, ya que nunca pueden pasar suficiente tiempo perfeccionando su técnica.

**-0-**

**G**ravity pales in comparison to Spock when it comes to keeping Jim grounded.

La gravedad palidece en comparación a Spock, cuando se necesita tener a Jim sujeto al piso.

-0-

**H**earts may been made to be broken but Jim promised Spock he would never do that to him and Spock believes him whole-heartedly.

Los corazones posiblemente fueron hechos para romperse, pero Jim le prometió a Spock que él jamás rompería el suyo y Spock le creyó, desde el fondo de su propio corazón.

-0-

**I **love you – three words Spock will never tire of hearing from his t'hy'la.

Te amo - dos palabras que Spock nunca se cansa de escuchar, de parte de su t'hy'la.

-0-

**J**ealousy was an emotion Jim had never experienced until he watched Spock and Uhura look at each other, just as Spock felt it every time Jim made overtures to anyone who… well, anyone.

Los celos eran una emoción que Jim jamás había experimentado hasta que vió a Spock y Uhura mirarse, justo como Spock se sentía cada vez que Jim coqueteaba con… bueno, con cualquiera.

-0-

**K**indred spirits – that's how McCoy described them even before they admitted to themselves, or each other, how they felt.

Almas gemelas – así fué como Mc Coy los describió, incluso antes de que ellos lo admitieran frente a los demás… o frente a sí mismos.

**-0-**

**L**anguage sometimes gets in their way, unless it is the silent language of love.

El lenguaje algunas veces se atravesaba en su camino…a menos que se tratara del silencioso lenguaje del amor.

-0-

**M**ost of the crew delight in their happiness, although some think Uhura should have been treated better, support she appreciates but assures them is unnecessary.

A la mayoría de la tripulación le encanta la felicidad de ambos, aunque algunos piensan que Uhura debió ser tratada de mejor manera, apoyo que ella aprecia, pero que les aseguró, no era necesario.

**-0-**

**N**ice ass – surprisingly, it is when he hears those words that Spock finally decides that Jim really is interested in him as more than a friend and co-worker.

Lindo trasero- sorpresivamente, fué cuando Spock escuchó esas palabras que finalmente decidió que Jim estaba interesado en él mas que como sólo amigo o colega de trabajo.

-0-

**O**pposite might attract but Spock thinks that he and Jim fit together perfectly, like two halves of the whole.

Los opuestos se atraen, pero Spock piensa que él y Jim se ajustan uno a otro perfectamente, como dos mitades de un entero.

**-0-**

**P**illows were one of the things they had to most trouble settling on when they finally moved into the same quarters.

Las almohadas fueron una de las cosas que les dieron más problemas, hasta que, por fin, ambos decidieron compartir la misma habitación.

-0-

**Q**uizzical looks from the crew as they walk down the corridor make Jim laugh and Spock raise that one eyebrow.

Las miradas morbosas de la tripulación mientras ellos van por los pasillos siempre hacen reír a Jim y que Spock levante una ceja.

**-0-**

**R**ational thought is impossible when Spock kisses him, and he is quite glad.

El pensamiento racional es imposible cuando Spock lo besa y Jim se alegra por ello.

**-0-**

**S**pontaneous combustion is extremely rare Bones promised when Jim confided he is afraid loving Spock so much would cause him to burst into flames.

La combustión espontánea es algo extremadamente raro, le dijo Bones a Jim, cuando éste le confesó que temía amar tanto a Spock, que eso ocasionara que su cuerpo se inflamara instantáneamente.

**-0-**

**T**emporal distortions suck but they also gave Jim the courage to tell Spock how he feels, wanting what the first Jim and Spock had.

Las anomalías temporales apestan, pero fueron ellas las que le dieron el coraje a Jim de decirle a Spock lo que sentía por él, queriendo lo mismo que el Primer Jim y el Primer Spock, habían tenido.

-0-

**U**nilateral surrender is the only term Spock can find to adequately describe giving into the force of nature that is James Kirk in love.

La entrega unilateral es el único término que Spock puede encontrar para describir lo que es ceder a la fuerza de la naturaleza que es James Kirk enamorado.

**-0-**

**V**egetarianism is something Jim will never be able to adopt but is extremely respectful of Spock's choice not to eat meat.

El vegetarianosmo es algo que Jim nunca será capaz de adoptar, pero es extremadamente espetuoso de la elección de Spock de no comer carne.

**-0-**

**W**hat am I going to do with you? is a question Spock asks just so Jim will laugh, the unbridled amusement lighting his blue eyes and crinkling the corners of his mouth.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? es una pregunta que Spock hace y Jim se reirá, la diversión brillando en sus ojos azules, la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

**-0-**

**X**enobiology is something Jim is glad he studied so he knows that Vulcans and Humans are sexual compatible even before he learns it first hand.

La xenobiología es algo que Jim se alegra de haber estudiado ya que sabe que los vulcanos y Humanos son compatibles sexualmente desde antes de que lo supiera de primera mano.

**-0-**

**Y**ear two is even better than year one but neither of them thought that would have been possible.

El segundo año fué aún mejor que el primero porque ninguno de los dos creía que fuera posible

-0-

**Z**ero is the number of times Jim asks Spock if he loves him because he already has the answer.

Cero es el número de veces que Jim le pregunta a Spock si lo ama, porque él ya conoce la respuesta… desde antes.


	2. Chapter 2, 26 más

26 más…

**Z**oo-like is what the Admirals wrote in evaluation of the overall behavior of the crew after a surprise inspection but Admiral Pike intercepted the report before it got up to Command because he understands their need to periodically let down their hair and howl at the moon.

"Como un zoológico", fué lo que los Almirantes escribieron en la evaluación del comportamiento en general de la tripulación, después de una inspección sorpresa. Pero el almirante Pike interceptó el reporte antes de que llegase al Comando de la Flota porque él entendía la necesidad de la tripulación de, periódicamente, soltarse el cabello y aullar a la luna.

-0-

**Y**elling is discouraged on board the Enterprise except when playing charades and shouting out the answers is the only way to get the win for Team Blue.

Gritar era un asunto que se desalentaba a bordo del Enterprise, excepto cuando hacer adivinanzas y gritar las respuestas era la única forma de ganarle al equipo azul.*

-0-

**X** never ever marks the spot until Jim draws one over his heart for Spock to find.

Una "x" nunca marcaba el punto, hasta que Jim dibujó una sobre su corazón para que Spock la encontrara.*

-0-

**W**ishing will not make it so unless you are wishing a certain Vulcan will fall in love with you when he already has.

Desear no te hará menos, ni siquiera si deseas que cierto vulcano se enamore de ti, cuando en realidad, él ya lo está.

-0-

**V**isiting new and unexplored planets is equally frightening and exciting, and despite what Starfleet seems to believe, only sometimes ends up with all hell breaking loose.

Visitar nuevos e inexplorados mundos es tanto aterrador como excitante y, sin importar lo que a la Flota le pareciera, eran relativamente pocas las veces en las que todo terminaba como un verdadero e infernal desastre.

-0-

**U**ntil the crew met James Kirk they thought the most exciting things they would encounter would be found outside the Enterprise.

Hasta que la tripulación conoció a James Kirk, pensaron que las cosas más emocionantes las encontrarían fuera del Enterprise.

-0-

**T**iberius shouldn't be anyone's middle name, and on the rare occasion one of the crew asks the Captain about it, he laughs and says his mother had hopes of him becoming a Roman Emperor.

Tiberio no debería ser el nombre de enmedio de cualquiera y en la rara ocasión en que la tripulación preguntó al capitán acerca de ello, él rió y dijo que su madre había tenido esperanzas de que él llegara a ser un emperador romano.

-0-

**S**urak, Spock is sure, would have changed his mind about suppressing all emotion if he had been the one to fall in love with a certain Captain.

Surak, Spock estaba seguro, habría cambiado su forma de pensar acerca de suprimir todas las emociones, si hubiera sido él quien se enamorase de cierto capitán.

-0-

**R**eally, the entire ship knew they were meant to be together.

Realmente, toda la tripulación sabía que ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-0-

**Q**uality time together can be hard to come by so they have learned to make the most of every minute they have to themselves.

El "tiempo de calidad" entre ambos es difícil de conseguir; de modo que los dos aprendieron a disfrutar cada minuto libre juntos.

-0-

**P**illorying has been outlawed for centuries but there are certain yeomen who make Jim think those laws may have been premature.

Meterle a alguien la cabeza en el cepo, era una práctica fuera de ley desde hacía siglos, pero había cierta ayudante que hacía pensar a Jim que esas leyes habían sido prematuras.

-0-

**O**ccasionally Jim has to reprimand one of his crew and he has decided that it's the worst part of being Captain, worse even than paperwork.

Ocasionalmente, Jim tenía que regañar a alguno de la tripulación y había decidido que esa era la peor parte de ser capitán, peor aún que el papeleo.

-0-

**N**aughty words start appearing on the walls of Rec Room 4 and Jim decides to leave them because graffiti is a time-honored Human tradition and they secretly make him laugh.

Palabrotas comenzaron a aparecer graffiteadas en las paredes del Cuarto de Recreo 4 y Jim decidió dejarlas ahí porque el graffiti era una vieja y bien honrada tradición humana y porque, en secreto, los graffiti lo hacían reír.

-0-

**M**astering Human humor has never been high on Spock's list of priorities until he decides he wants to be the one to make Jim laugh until milk comes out his nose.

Dominar las complejidades del humor humano jamás había sido una de las prioridades en la lista de Spock, hasta que éste decidió que él quería ser el único que hicera reír a Jim tanto, que la leche se le saliera por la nariz.

-0-

**L**eisure time can be in short supply which is why Jim turns a blind eye when his crew plays Phrenzied Phaser Phire on their computers, and he knows they'll stop when their duty requires their undivided attention.

El tiempo libre puede andar escaso, por lo que Jim se hace de la vista gorda cuando la tripulación juega Phrenzied Phaser Phire en sus computadoras y él sabe que se detendrán cuando el deber exija toda su atención.

-0-

**K**idnapping is frowned on but if it helps to capture the flag and secure victory for Team Gold Jim can be persuaded to look the other way.

El secuestro es mal visto, pero si ayuda a capturar la bandera y asegurar la victoria del Equipo de Oro, Jim puede ser convencido de mirar hacia otro lado…*

-0-

**J**ust because we can doesn't mean we should was inadequate to dissuade Jim from trying nil-gravity parasailing on shoreleave which predictably ended in disaster and a lengthy recovery period in MedBay.

"Sólo porque no podemos, significa que debemos" fue una forma inadecuada para disuadir a Jim de practicar el parapente en gravedad cero, durante el shoreleave, lo cual predeciblemente, terminó en desastre y en una lenta recuperación en la Med Bay.

-0-

**I**njuries are to be expected while exploring space but Bones still can't figure out how Jim dislocated both hips or why Spock looks so embarrassed when Bones asks him about it.

Las heridas son algo que debe esperarse en la exploración espacial, pero Bones aún no puede imaginarse cómo fue que Jim se dislocó AMBAS caderas o porqué Spock lucía tan avergonzado cuando Bones le preguntó acerca de ello.

-0-

**H**ard-headed is all-too-often used to describe Jim but he prefers focused and confident which Spock says do not have the same meaning although Jim chooses to ignore him.

"Cabeza Dura" es un término frecuentemente usado para describir a Jim, aunque él prefiere decir "enfocado y confiable", a lo que Spock responde que no significan lo mismo, aunque Jim escoja no hacerle caso.

-0-

**G**ravy makes everything taste better Bones always says while eating whatever it is buried beneath.

La salsa gravy hace que todo tenga mejor sabor, es algo que siempre dice Bones, mientras come cualquier cosa que esté sumergida en ella.

-0-

**F**resh food is a rare and cherished treat during space travel and Jim seems to find ways to requisition it more often than do most Captains, securing the devotion of even those crewmembers who don't believe he really is a miracle worker.

La comida fresca es un gusto raro y apreciado durante los viajes espaciales y Jim parece encontrar formas de conseguirla más frecuentemente que los otros capitanes, asegurándose la devoción de los miembros de la tripulación, incluso la de aquellos que no creen que realmente es un hacedor de milagros.

-0-

**E**xceptional in all circumstances – that's how Starfleet describes the Command Crew when they are awarded the George Kirk Commendation of Excellence.

"Excepcional en todas las circunstancias" , así es como la Flota Estelar describe a la tripulación de Comando en puente, cuando todos ellos fueron premiados con la Medalla de Excelencia George Kirk.

-0-

**D**espite Jim's best efforts to convince them otherwise, Starfleet continues to consider him their number one hero and prize addition to any official function, a fate made easier because he drags Spock along with him.

Pese a los esfuerzos de Jim, para convencerlos en otro sentido, la Flota Estelar lo sigue considerando su héroe número uno y, además del premio a cualquier función oficial, un destino fácil de llevar… porque se llevó a Spock con él.

-0-

**C**aptains don't go on away missions is the beginning of nearly every message he receives from Starfleet, right before their acknowledgement that if he hadn't gone planetside the negotiations would not have ended successfully.

"Que el capitán NO descienda en la misión" es el principio de casi cada mensaje de la Flota que se recibe… justo antes de su reconocimiento de que, si Jim no hubiera estado, las negociaciones sobre el planeta no habrían tenido éxito.

-0-

**B**FF is a term Spock found silly, childish, and idiotic right up to the first time he heard Jim use it when referring to him.

"Mejores Amigos por Siempre" (Best Friends Forever) es un término que Spock encontró infantil, tonto y digno de idiotas, la primera vez que escuchó a Jim referirse a él, de esa forma.

-0-

**A**ll things considered, Jim can't imagine what his life would be like if he hadn't boarded the shuttle and thanks Chris on the anniversary of that date, providing of course he is conscious or otherwise in any condition to talk.

A fin de cuentas, Jim no puede imaginar lo que sería su vida si no hubiera subido al transbordador y agradece a Chris en el aniversario de esa fecha, independientemente, claro, si está o no en condiciones de hablar…

-0-0-0-

* estas frases se refieren al juego scout de arrebatar la bandera del equipo contrario.


	3. Chapter 3, 26 cosas para comer

26 cosas para comer

**A**pples are Jim's favorite fruit and Spock knows it is illogical for him to envy the food whenever Jim eats one while on the Bridge.

Las manzanas son la fruta favorita de Jim y Spock sabe que es ilógico que él se sienta envidioso de ellas, cada vez que Jim se come una, en el puente.

-0-

**B**anana pudding was not a delight that had existed in Jim's world until Bones introduces him to it, something for which Jim will never be able to adequately thank him.

El pudín de plátano era una delicia que no existía en la vida de Jim, hasta que Bones lo hizo comerlo, algo por lo que Jim considera, nunca podrá agradecerle suficiente.

-0-

**C**aramel apples seem utterly illogical to Spock until their bond transmits to him the unbridled pleasure that Jim experiences while eating them.

Las manzanas cubiertas de caramelo le parecian totalmente ilógicas a Spock, hasta que el lazo mental le transmitió el inconmensubrable placer de Jim, al comerlas.

-0-

**D**oughnuts also seem illogical to Spock until Jim shares one with him and then he understands.

Las donas también le parecían ilógicas, hasta que Jim compartió una con él y entonces, Spock entendió.

-0-

**E**ggnog only appears at Christmas and Jim is glad because Spock likes it a little too much, and since Jim is allergic to it, he's forced to wait two hours to kiss Spock after he drinks it.

El ponche de leche sólo se sirve en Navidad y Jim se alegra por ello, ya que a Spock le gusta mucho y como Jim es alérgico a éste, se ve forzado a esperar por lo menos dos horas para besar a Spock, después de que éste lo ha bebido.

-0-

**F**rench fries are one of Jim's secret addictions, one he does everything possible to hide from Bones, but the doctor always knows when he's eaten them.

Las papas a la francesa son una de las adicciones secretas de Jim, una que él esconde hasta donde puede, de Bones, pero el doctor SIEMPRE sabe cuando él las ha comido.

-0-

**G**reen beans are not high on Jim's list of favorite foods but Spock loves them so much Jim will eat them without complaint whenever he is offered some.

Los ejotes no están en el primer lugar de la lista de los platos favoritos de Jim, pero Spock los adora y Jim los comerá sin chistar, cuando su vulcano le ofrezca compartirlos.

-0-

**H**ashbrowns often accompany Jim's scrambled eggs only because he can't get away with eating french fries for breakfast.

Las papas en basura* son algo que frecuentemente van al lado de los huevos revueltos del desayuno de Jim, sólo porque él no puede conseguir ni de lejos, papas a la francesa.

-0-

**I**ce cream is often in Jim's dreams and he always shares with Spock, making Spock wish it were more readily available in the waking world.

Los helados son algo que aparece frecuentemente en los sueños de Jim y él siempre los comparte con Spock, haciendo que Spock desee que sean más fáciles de conseguir, cuando están despiertos.

-0-

**J**ujubes had been Jim's favorite candy when he was little but eating them as an adult turns out to be oddly unsatisfactory, the reality failing to live up to the memories.

Las gomitas rellenas habían sido el dulce favorito de Jim, cuando era pequeño; pero al comerlas ya adulto, resultaban extrañamente insatisfactorias, sin que la realidad se ajustara a su recuerdo.

-0-

**K**osher dill pickles make any sandwich better in Jim's experience, even replicated ones.

Los pepinillos kosher mejoran cualquier sandwich, de acuerdo a la experiencia de Jim, incluso los hechos por el replicador.

-0-

**L**emonade is quite refreshing, Spock decides after consuming way too much on a visit to San Francisco.

La limonada es enormemente refrecante, fue cosa que decidió Spock, después de haber bebido mucha durante una visita a San Francisco.

-0-

**M**arshmallows should only be eaten after being toasted Spock insists when Jim offers him one straight from the package.

Los malvaviscos son algo que sólo debe comerse después de haber sido propiamente tostados, insiste Spock, cuando Jim le ofrece uno directamente de la bolsa.

**-0-**

**N**ectarines are fine but Jim really prefers peaches even with that weird fuzz on the skin which seems to vaguely freak Spock out.

Las nectarinas están bien, pero Jim prefiere los duraznos, aún con esa extraña pelusa en la piel que parece asustar vagamente a Spock

-0-

**O**ranges are not just a delicious fruit but an awesome weapon when a food fight breaks out in mess.

Las naranjas no son sólo frutas deliciosas, sino armas espléndidas en las guerras de comida.

-0-

**P**otatoes are not intended to be the only vegetable you consume, Bones reminds Jim almost daily, insisting he occasionally eat something green as well.

Las papas no deben ser el único vegetal que comas, le recuerda Bones a Jim casi a diario, insistiendo en que ocasionalmente, coma algo verde.

-0-

**Q**uiche is a good place to disguise broccoli, especially when Bones adds hashbrowns to Jim's plate because then he knows he'll eat it all.

La quiché es una buena forma de disimular el brócoli, especialmente cuando Bones añade papas en basura al plato de Jim, sabiendo que de esa forma, él se comerá todo.

-0-

**R**aspberries don't need to exist as far as Jim is concerned, considering there are plenty of other berries to choose from.

Las frambuesas no son necesarias, en lo que a Jim se refiere, habiendo un montón de otras bayas para elegir.

-0-

**S**paghetti is best with meat sauce but Jim has no problem switching to marinara so Spock will eat it with him, Lady and the Tramp style.

El espaghetti es mejor con salsa bolognesa, pero Jim no tiene problema en cambiarla a marinara, con tal de que Spock lo coma con él, al estilo de "La Dama y El Vagabundo"

-0-

**T**acos with no meat are quite delicious but Spock refuses to eat them because they fall apart too easily and it annoys him when they make a mess.

Los tacos sin carne son deliciosos, mas Spock se niega a comerlos porque se desbaratan fácilmente y le molesta cuando hace toda una revoltura en su plato.

-0-

**U**nleavened bread makes a good substitute for crunchy taco shells but Spock isn't interested in trying it because he still holds a grudge against the entire idea of tacos.

El pan sin levadura hace un buen sustituto de los tacos crujientes, pero Spock no está interesado en probarlo porque todavía guarda rencor en contra de la sola idea de "tacos".

-0-

**V**elveeta Cheese isn't really cheese or a food Bones complains to Spock for the hundredth time, but Spock knows neither of them will ever stop Jim from eating it.

"El queso amarillo no es en realidad ni queso ni alimento", Bones se queja con Spock por centésima vez, pero ninguno de los dos le impedirá a Jim comerlo…

-0-

**W**hipped cream is fine on desserts but much better on Spock.

La crema batida está bien en los postres, pero mucho mejor en Spock…

-0-

**X**yrillian greens are considered a delicacy by many humans but Jim is not among them, their tart flavor and constant movement equally disconcerting to him whenever he tries to eat them.

Las hojas de Xyrillian son consideradas un manjar por muchos humanos, pero Jim no se cuenta entre ellos, ya que su sabor agrio y su constante movimiento, son desconcertantes cuando él las come.

-0-

**Y**ams are Bones favorite starchy vegetable, a devotion he spreads throughout the entire crew.

Los ñames son el vegetal harinoso favorito de Bones, una devoción que él ha divulgado fervientemente entre el resto de la tripulación

-0-

**Z**ucchini grows really well under Sulu's care and attention except when Jim pinches off the flowers because he gets so tired of Bones trying to make him eat them.

Las calabacitas crecen muy bien bajo el cuidado de Sulu, excepto cuando Jim les quita las flores porque está harto de que Bones se las haga comer.

-0-

* El hashbrown es un plato que generalmente se toma en el desayuno; consiste en rallar una papa con todo y cáscara y hacer una especie de torta con ella, la cual se tuesta en mantequilla. Lo traduje como "papas en basura" porque aquí es como lo conocemos aquí en México.


	4. Chapter 4, 26 preguntas

Este combo doble se debió a que, cuando T'Key'la lo escribió, estaba nevando y se quedó atrapada, de modo que prácticamente, son dos "26" juntos, tanto en éste como en el siguiente cap.

-0-

**26 Preguntas que Bones nunca hubiera querido hacerle a Jim**.

**A**ren't you concerned that Starfleet will have your ass in a sling if you disobey every order they give you?

¿No te preocupa que la Flota Estelar colgará tu trasero si sigues desobedeciendo cada orden que te dan?

-0-

**B**ecause you can is the reason you decided to try underwater spear fishing?

¿Sólo porque puedes, decidiste probar la pesca con arpón, bajo el agua?

-0-

**C**an't you at least pretend you're surprised that I was right about eating those innocent looking flowers?

¿No puedes al menos fingir que estás sorprendido de que yo tenía razón acerca de comer esas flores de aspecto inocente?

-0-

**D**oesn't it occur to you that I have better things to do than patch you up one more time?

¿No se te ocurrió que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que parcharte una vez más?

-0-

**E**ver heard of better safe than sorry?

¿Has oído decir "más vale prevenir que curar"?

-0-

**F**or the last time can you please remember that you are not immortal?

Por última vez, ¿Eres capaz de recordar que NO eres inmortal?

-0-

**G**ood God man how many of those did you drink?

¡Válgame Dios! ¿Cuántos de éstos te bebiste?

-0-

**H**appy?

¿Contento?

-0-

**I**'m guessing you have a really good explanation for that particular rash?

Me imagino que tienes una muy buena explicación para éste sarpullido tan particular, verdad?

-0-

**J**ust because Spock said it was okay?

¿Sólo porque Spock DIJO que estaba bien?

-0-

**K**umquats did what to you?

Los Kumquats te hicieron QUÉ?

-0-

**L**isten to your doctor much?

¿Le haces caso a tu médico?

-0-

**M**y God man how many times do I have to tell you I'm a doctor not a sex therapist?

¡Dios mío, hombre! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que soy un médico y no un terapeuta sexual?

-0-

**N**ot again?

¿No, de nuevo?

**-0-**

**O**h no you did not?

Oh no ¿No?

-0-

**P**osition of the day?

¿Posición del día?

-0-

**Q**uestions will not be tolerated – oh really?

"No toleraré tus preguntas" ¿De veras?

-0-

**R**epeat that one more time - slowly?

Repite eso una vez más…despacio?

-0-

**S**tupid isn't an adequate diagnosis?

¿"Estupidez" no es un diagnóstico adecuado?

-0-

**T**aking off your clothes is too much to ask for this exam?

¿Pedirte que te quites la ropa es mucho para éste examen?

-0-

**U**nderwear?

Y…¿Tu ropa interior?

-0-

**V**ictory includes a broken arm and a fractured nose?

¿La victoria incluye un brazo roto y una nariz fracturada?

-0-

**W**hy?

¿Por qué?

-0-

**X**-rays revealed what?

¿Los rayos X revelaron QUÉ?

-0-

**Y**our what hurts?

Tu … _qué_ te duele?

-0-

**Z**ipping up did that?

¿Subirte el cierre del pantalón te hizo ESO?

**26 Preguntas que Jim le hizo a Spock ANTES, DURANTE O DESPUÉS**…

**A**ren't you glad I finally admitted I love you?

¿No estás feliz de que por fin admití que te amo?

-0-

**B**ones told you to tell me that?

¿Bones te dijo que me dijeras eso?

-0-

**C**an't you see how much I hate it when you go on away missions without me?

¿No puedes ver lo mucho que odio que te vayas a misión sin mí?

-0-

**D**oesn't it seem like longer than 6 months that we've been in love?

¿Acaso no parece que hemos estado más de seis meses enamorados?

-0-

**E**ither one of those ideas appeal to you?

¿Cualquiera de esas ideas te apetece?

-0-

**F**aster?

¿Más rápido?

-0-

**G**ot any more ideas you would like to try?

¿Tienes más ideas que te gustaría probar?

-0-

**H**ow did you say this is supposed work?

¿Cómo dices que funciona esto?

-0-

**I** did what to you?

¿Que te hice QUÉ?

-0-

**J**ust one more minute?

¿Un minuto más? ¿Sí?

-0-

**K**issing doesn't get any better than this does it?

¿Besar no puede ser mejor que lo que esto hace?

-0-

**L**istening to me sleep makes you want to wake me up?

¿Escucharme dormir te hace querer despertarme?

-0-

**M**ore?

¿Más?

-0-

**N**obody ever did that to you before?

¿Nadie te había hecho esto antes?

-0-

**O**nly I can make you feel that way?

¿Sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir de esa forma?

-0-

**P**lease?

¿Por favor?

-0-

**Q**uick and dirty or slow and dirty?

¿Rápido y sucio o lento y sucio?

-0-

**R**esearch told you that?

La investigación te dijo…qué?

-0-

Spock?

-0-

**T**hat was your first time?

¿Esta fué tu primera vez?

-0-

**U**ntil the stars go out?

¿Hasta que las estrellas se apaguen?

-0-

**V**ariety is the spice of life, right?

La variedad es la sal de la vida ¿Verdad?

-0-

**W**e'll try that again soon?

¿Lo intentaremos de nuevo? ¿Pronto?

-0-

**X**enobiology said we can do that?

¿La xenobiología dijo que podíamos hacer eso?

-0-

**Y**es you are now or yes you can be ready soon?

¿Sí, ya mismo o sí, estarás listo pronto?

-0-

**Z**ebras make you think of having sex with me?

¿Las cebras te hacen pensar en tener sexo conmigo?

-0-

Se reciben reviews y cebras –a nombre de T'Key'la. Mil gracias por su lectura.

Namasté. FA.


	5. Chapter 5, 26 nombres y 26 excusas

Nota de T'Key'la:

Si alguna de éstas frases os inspira para hacer un fic de ella, tiene mi descalificada bendición /permiso para adoptarla y hacer de ella una historia. No porque diga que eso pasará. Sólo para afirmar que estará muy bien si eso pasa!

Estas dos secciones no tienen relación una con otra, pero como eran cortas, decidí ponerlas juntas.

**26 Nombres**

**A**dmiral Christopher Pike remains Jim Kirk's strongest advocate throughout Jim's somewhat stormy Starfleet career.

El Almirante Pike se mantuvo como el más fuerte abogado de Jim, a través de su tormentosa carrera en la Flota

-0-

**B**ones would prefer to give back his nickname but Jim will not be denied in anything, especially renaming those people he cares the most about.

Bones preferiría devolver su apodo, pero no podía negarle nada a Jim, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que renombrar a las personas con apodos, era su forma de demostrarles afecto.

-0-

**C**hekov worships Jim which embarrasses Jim to no end but Spock assures him there is nothing he can do about it so Jim tries to accept it with grace.

Chekov adora a Jim y éste se siente avergonzado por ello, pero Spock le asegura que no hay nada que pueda hacer, de modo que Jim trta de aceptarlo con gracia

-0-

**D**r. McCoy wishes Jim were an easier patient but as he has unlimited access to all of Jim's files he understands Jim's unease around all thing medical.

Al doctor Mc Coy le gustaría que Jim fuera un paciente más fácil de tratar, pero como él tiene acceso ilimitado a todos los expedientes de Jim, comprende que se sienta inquieto y molesto entre médicos.

-0-

**E**nsign Chekov believes he hides his hero worship pretty well and Lt. Sulu would never do anything to make him think otherwise.

El alférez Chekov cree que oculta su adoración por su héroe bastante bien y Sulu nunca haría nada para hacerle creer lo contrario.

-0-

**F**irst Officer Spock cannot imagine serving on any ship but the Enterprise with any Captain but his t'hy'la.

El Primer Oficial Spock no puede imaginarse trabajando en otra nave que no sea el Enterprise, con otro capitán que no sea su t'hy'la.

-0-

**G**eorge Kirk finally stopped haunting his son about the time Jim celebrated his second anniversary as Captain of the USS Enterprise.

El fantasma de George Kirk por fin dejó de acosar a su hijo alrededor de la fecha en que Jim celebró su segundo aniversario como Capitán del Enterprise.

-0-

**H**ikaru Sulu loves Pavel Chekov more than he ever thought possible and he's happy that those feelings are returned.

Hikaru Sulu ama a Pavel Chekov más de lo que jamás creyó posible y está feliz de que esos sentimientos sean mutuos.

-0-

**I** don't care what you call me as long as you mean "I love you" when you say it.

No me importa como me llames, siempre y cuando signifique "te amo", cuando me lo digas.

-0-

**J**im Kirk loves his First Officer more than most people know although that he worships him is pretty obvious to everyone.

Jim Kirk ama a su Primer Oficial más de lo que la demas gente sabe, aunque su adoración hacia él es bastante obvia para todos.

-0-

**K**irk, James Kirk, he says after watching one too many James Bond movies making the crew beg Spock to hide them all.

Kirk, James Kirk, fué lo que Jim se soltó diciendo después de haber visto demasiadas películas de James Bond, haciendo que la tripulación le rogara a Spock que se las escondiera.

-0-

**L**eonard McCoy likes being in their company because the reflection of their love is warmer than his beloved Georgia sunshine.

A Leonard McCoy le gusta estar en su compañía porque el reflejo del amor entre ambos es tan cálido como el sol de su amada Georgia.

-0-

**M**ontgomery Scott isn't really a miracle worker but no one would ever dare tell his Captain that.

Montgomery Scott no es en realidad un ingeniero hace-milagros, pero nadie se atreve a decirle eso a su capitán.

-0-

**N**yota Uhura still loves Spock, enough to be happy for him that he found that one person he always needed.

Nyota Uhura aún ama a Spock, lo suficiente como para sentirse feliz porque él ha encontrado justo a la persona que necesitaba.

-0-

**O**prah reruns occasionally still find their way into their holopics, and they often find truth in her advice.

Las repeticiones del show de Oprah ocasionalmente se colaban en los holovids y frecuentemente, ellos dos encontraban sabiduría en sus frases

-0-

**P**avel doesn't really believe everything was inwented in Russia, he just likes making the Captain laugh when he claims that it was.

Pavel no creía que en realidad todo hubiera sido "inwentado" en Rusia; es que le gusta hacer reír al Capitán con eso, cada vez que lo dice.

-0-

**Q** watches the crew of this Enterprise and thinks having a 25 year old Captain makes them even more fun than the crew of the first Kirk but wisely keeps his opinions to himself, not even telling Picard about the temporal anomaly.

Q mira a la tripulación de esta Enterprise y piensa que tener un capitán de 25 años es mucho más divertido que la tripulación del primer Kirk, pero sabiamente, se guarda sus opiniones, no diciéndole ni siquiera a Picard, sobre la anomalía temporal.

-0-

**R**and likes being the Captain's Yeoman but when she signed onto Starfleet thought her life would be a little more exciting than getting coffee and asking him to sign yet another stack of forms he refuses to read first.

A Rand le gusta ser la Ayudante del capitán, pero cuando se enroló en la flota, ella pensó que su vida sería un poco más emocionante que traer el café y pedirle –por centésima vez- que firmara otro montón de formas que él se había rehusado ya a leer.

-0-

**S**pock knows the Captain watches him when they are on duty and if he doesn't think about it too much can actually concentrate on his work while he's on the Bridge.

Spock sabe que el Capitán lo mira cuando ellos están trabajando y, si no piensa demasiado en ello, puede concentrarse en su trabajo mientras permanece en el puente.

-0-

**T**omcat is a nickname Jim despises, and if he ever finds out who started calling him that at the Academy, will have words with him, if by words you can mean fisticuffs.

"Tomcat" -significa gato en celo- es un apodo que Jim desprecia y si él llega a descubrir quién diablos comenzó a llamarlo así en la Academia, tendrá unas palabras con él, si por "palabras" se entiende "puñetazos".

-0-

**U**hura really does think Jim Kirk is a fine Captain but isn't about to admit it to anyone, least of all him.

Uhura realmente piensa que Jim es un muy buen Capitán, pero jamás lo admitirá frente a nadie y menos, frente a él.

-0-

**V**ulcans wish Spock would return to them but understand why he doesn't because they've met Captain Kirk and have seen how they look at one another.

Los Vulcanos desean que Spock regrese con ellos, pero entendieron que no lo haría porque conocieron al Capitán Kirk y vieron como ellos se miraban el uno al otro.

-0-

**W**inona Kirk is very proud of her baby boy even though it's hard for her to admit it to him, especially since he almost always refuses to accept her communications.

Winona Kirk está muy orgullosa de su nene, pese a que le es difícil admitirlo frente a él, sobre todo porque éste se niega a contestar sus llamadas.

-0-

**X** may or may not be the first letter of Spock's unpronounceable clan/last/family name, a mystery Jim can never solve because Spock refuses to translate it into standard for him.

X pudiera o no ser la primera letra del impronunciable último nombre de Spock, el de su Clan o apellido, un misterio que Jim nunca podrá resolver porque Spock se rehúsa a traducirlo a standard para él

-0-

**Y**eoman Rand wishes the Captain would be a little tidier when discarding his dirty uniforms and wonders if she talked to Spock, again, if it would help.

La Ayudante Rand desearía que el Capitán fuera un poco más cuidadoso con el tiradero que hace de su ropa sucia y se pregunta si, hablar con Spock de nuevo, ayudaría un poco.

-0-

**Z** could also be the first letter of Spock's mysterious name but whenever Jim asks him, he ignores him or changes the subject, or Jim's favorite distraction, silences him with a kiss.

Z podría ser la primera letra del misterioso apellido de Spock, pero cada vez que Jim se lo pregunta, él no le hace caso o cambia el tema o usa la distracción favorita de Jim, callándolo con un beso

**26 excusas que Jim intentó darle a Bones**

**A**lright, I didn't really slip in the shower.

Está bien, en realidad no me caí en la regadera

**B**ut Spock said he didn't mind.

Pero Spock dijo que a él no le importaría!

**C**ats?

¿Gatos?

**D**on't you ever believe I slipped in the shower?

Así que ¿Nunca creíste que me había caído en la ducha?

**E**xactly 3:15 this morning is what Spock said.

Exactamente a las 3:15 de la madrugada, es lo que Spock dijo

**F**ine – Spock bit me but it was an accident.

Está bien – Spock me mordió pero ¡Fué un accidente!

**G**ot to get back to the Bridge.

Voy de regreso al Puente, por?

**H**orny Vulcans are very dangerous.

Los vulcanos lujuriosos son muy peligrosos

**I** told him I don't believe in no-sex scenarios.

Le dije que no creía en escenarios sin sexo

**J**esus, Bones, easy with those hyposprays down there.

Jesús, Bones, cuidado con esa hipoinyeccion ahí abajo…

**K**irk's the name – danger's the game – ow – stop hitting me!

¡Kirk es el nombre! ¡Peligro es el juego! ¡Ay! ¡Deja de pegarme!

**L**eave me to die in peace – and it's not just a flesh wound!

Déjame morir en paz - ¡Y no es sólo una herida superficial!

**M**cCoy, you are an evil evil man.

McCoy, eres un hombre malo; MUY malo.

**N**o Spock isn't bleeding.

No, Spock no está sangrando.

**O**w – how about a little sympathy?

¡Ay! ¿Qué tal un poco de simpatía?

**P**lease stop giving me a hypospray every time you see me.

Por favor, deja de darrme una hipoinyeccion cada vez que me ves…

**Q**uit stalking me with those things.

¡Para de espiarme con esas cosas!

**R**elax – I was kidding.

Relájate- estaba bromeando.

**S**top right there – not one step closer.

Alto ahí- no dés un paso más.

**T**hat's what Spock told me too.

También Spock me dijo eso.

**U**nless you are planning to sedate me, again, I'm going back to the Bridge.

A menos que estés pensando en anestesiarme de nuevo, voy de vuelta al Puente.

**V**ery funny – now give me back my uniform so I can get out of MedBay and report for duty.

Muy chistoso – ahora, devuélveme mi uniforme para que pueda largarme de la Med Bay y reportarme a trabajar.

**W**hy don't you ever feel sorry for me when I come to you for help?

¿Por qué alguna vez no sientes lástima por mí, cuando yo vengo a pedirte ayuda?

**X**-rays did not reveal any such thing.

Los rayos X no revelaron tal cosa.

**Y**ou're not using that hypospray on me.

TÚ no vas a usar ese hipospray en mí.

**Z**ippers are way more dangerous than you think they are.

Los cierres de los pantalones son más peligrosos de lo que piensas…


	6. Chapter 6, 26 acerca de Jim

**26, acerca de Jim.**

**A**lthough he knows it pisses Spock off, Jim loves to eat Oreos in bed next to him, and when he shares, Spock becomes less annoyed about the crumbs the habit leaves on the sheets.

Aunque sabe muy bien que a Spock le molesta, Jim adora comer Oreos en la cama junto a él y cuando las comparte, Spock se enoja menos por las migajas que semejante hábito siempre deja en las sábanas.

-0-

**B**efore Jim met Spock, he figured he'd spend his entire life as the "love 'em and leave 'em" type.

Antes de que Jim conociera a Spock, se figuraba que iba a pasarse toda su vida siendo del tipo "ámalas y déjalas".

-0-

**C**arpeting is fine but Jim loves the feel of a wooden floor beneath his bare body when he and Spock find one they can make love on.

Los alfombrados están bien pero Jim ama el tacto de un piso de madera bajo su cuerpo desnudo cuando él y Spock encuentran uno sobre el cual hacer el amor.

-0-

**D**runk or sober, Jim Kirk cannot sing worth a damn, something Spock must periodically remind him of when he becomes too impressed with his own non-existent musical talent.

Ebrio o sobrio, Jim es incapaz de cantar bien una sola nota, cosa que Spock le debe recordar periódicamente, cuando su inexistente talento musical le hace más impresión de la normal.

-0-

**E**scaping from Iowa was the best thing that ever happened to Jim, until he met Spock.

Escapar de Iowa fué la mejor cosa que jamás le había pasado a Jim. Hasta que conoció a Spock.

-0-

**F**olding doors scare Jim, even though he'd never admit it, because when he came home drunk at the Academy he inevitably smashed at least one finger opening or closing his closet doors.

Las puertas deslizables asustan a Jim, aunque nunca lo admitiría, ya que siempre que volvía a casa, borracho, desde la Academia, inevitablemente se machucaba uno de sus dedos, abriendo o cerrando las puertas de su clóset.

-0-

**G**etting drunk off your ass is a coping mechanism, Bones told him all the time, which Jim already knew but was unwilling or unable to stop completely until he became Captain of his ship.

Emborracharse hasta caerse no es mas que un mecanismo de copia, era cosa que Bones insistía en decirle todo el tiempo; algo que Jim efectivamente sabía, pero que era incapaz de detener totalmente, hasta que llegó a ser capitán de su nave.

-0-

**H**is ship – Jim didn't think there were two sweeter words ever spoken until Spock said "Me too."

Su nave – Jim no pensó que pudieran existir otras dos palabras más dulces, hasta que Spock le dijo "Yo también".

-0-

**I**ntensely, totally, completely, with abandon, without question – do you need any more ways I love you, Spock?

Intensamente, totalmente, completamente, con abandono, sin lugar a dudas –¿Necesitas que te muestre más formas de decir que te amo, Spock?

-0-

**J**ackie Robinson is one of Jim's heroes because he refused to back down, in order to do what he truly believed was right.

Jackie Robinson * es uno de los héroes de Jim, porque se rehusó a dar marcha atrás, con tal de hacer lo que él realmente consideraba correcto.

-0-

**K**aleidoscopes are endless fascinating to Jim, the colors and patterns mesmerizing him, a fascination Spock shares from the first moment Jim hands him one to look through.

Los kaleidoscopios son infinitamene fascinantes para Jim; los colores y diseños lo hipnotizan, una fascinación que Spock comparte con él, desde el primer momento en que Jim le enseñó uno y lo hizo mirar a través de él.

-0-

**L**ess may be more in some circumstances but Jim thinks more of Spock is more of a good thing.

"Menos puede ser más" en algunas circunstancias, pero Jim piensa que "más" de Spock es más de algo muy bueno.

-0-

**M**ock Mutiny Day is celebrated annually on the anniversary of the day Jim was named Captain, the crew kidnapping him to his party and threatening to take over his ship until he surrenders to the revelry already taking place in the Rec Room.

El "Día del Falso Motín" es celebrado anualmente en la fecha en la que Jim fue nombrado Capitán; la tripulación lo secuestra y lo lleva a su fiesta, amenazando con tomar control sobre su nave, hasta que él acepta rendirse a los rebeldes en el Cuarto de Recreo.

-0-

**N**othing makes Jim happier than returning to his quarters after his shift to find Spock there and waiting for him.

Nada hace más feliz a Jim que regresar a su habitación, después de su turno de trabajo y encontrar a Spock ahí, esperando por él.

-0-

**O**bserving Spock while he's on duty makes Jim smile which makes the rest of the Bridge crew smile until Spock turns around with an eyebrow raised in question at their seemingly inexplicable behavior.

Observar a Spock mientras está en su deber, hace sonreír a Jim… lo que provoca que el resto de la tripulación sonría hasta que Spock se vuelve a mirarlos, una ceja levantada, cuestionándose ante su aparentemente inexplicable comportamiento.

-0-

**P**lease – one word Spock says that makes Jim work even harder to show Spock just how much he loves him.

"Por favor"- dos palabras que Spock dice, que hacen que Jim trabaje mucho más duro, sólo para demostrarle a Spock cuánto lo ama.

-0-

**Q**ualities expected in every Starfleet captain – a phrase for which Spock apologizes countless times until Jim threatens to smack him if he apologizes one more time.

"Son las cualidades esperadas en cada Capitán de la Flota Estelar" – una frase con la que Spock se disculpa incontables veces hasta que Jim lo amenaza con golpearlo, si es que él se disculpa una vez más.

-0-

**R**esponsibility was not something Jim was accustom to but learned quickly that being Captain meant nothing else.

La responsabilidad no era algo a lo que Jim estuviera acostumbrado, pero aprendió rápidamente que ser Capitán, no significaba menos que ser responsable.

-0-

**S**treaking is strictly banned by Starfleet but Jim allows it every year on Mardi Gras and has promised Spock he'll never do it himself.

Andar coriendo desnudo es algo que está prohibido estrictamente por las regulaciones de la Flota, pero Jim lo permite cada año en el Carnaval y le ha prometido a Spock jamás hacerlo por su cuenta.

-0-

**T**hreats from the admirals make Jim laugh, unless it's from Chris Pike, then he does exactly as he's told, much to Chris' relief.

Las amenazas de los almirantes hacen reír a Jim, a menos que vengan de Chris Pike y en ese caso, Jim hará justo lo que él dice, para alivio de Chris.

-0-

**U**s – that's how Jim thinks of him and Spock, the "us" Jim has always wanted and loves being one half of.

"Nosotros"- así es como piensa Jim de él y Spock, el "nosotros" que siempre quiso tener en su vida y ama ser parte de ello.

-0-

**V**ariegated yarn in blacks and grey made Spock sad until Jim asked Uhura to teach him to knit so he could make Spock a sweater like the one his mother gave him before he left for Starfleet Academy.

Los tejidos jaspeados de negro y gris ponían a Spock triste, hasta que Jim le pidió a Uhura que le enseñara a tejer, para que él pudiera hacerle a Spock un suéter como el que su madre le había dado antes de que él se fuera a la Academia.

-0-

**W**isdom doesn't necessarily come with just age, Spock assures Jim on the rare occasions he has doubts about his ability to be Captain.

La sabiduría no necesariamente llega con la edad, Spock le asegura a Jim, en las raras ocasiones en que éste tiene dudas sobre su capacidad para ser Capitán.

-0-

**X**enophobic planets make Jim's blood boil and he has to wait until he is calm enough to begin sending a report to Starfleet about the latest narrow-minded beings they ran into.

Los mundos xenofóbicos hacen hervir la sangre de Jim y él tiene que esperar a estar lo suficientemente calmado antes de mandar el reporte respectivo a la Flota, acerca de las últimas mentes-estrechas-de-miras con las que se han topado esta vez.

-0-

**Z**one Wars periodically break out between Engineering and Security which Jim allows to continue until the whining from the losing side becomes too much to handle.

Las guerras de zona periódicamente estallan entre Ingeniería y Seguridad y Jim permite que ocurran hasta que los lamentos del bando perdedor son difíciles de aguantar.

-0-

* Jackie Robinson fue el primer jugador afroamericano de baseball en ingresar a las Ligas Mayores, con los Brooklyn Dodgers. Un luchador ejemplar por los derechos humanos de la población negra. Podéis googlearlo. Algunas de sus frases;

"La vida no es importante a menos que influyas en la vida de otros".

"No me interesa si gusto o no...lo que pretendo es que me respeten como ser humano".

"En la vida no puedes ser un espectador. Si vas a gastar tu vida en las graderías mirando qué pasa, creo que la estás malgastando".

"No hay estadounidenses libres en este pais hasta que todos lo seamos".

"Por sobre todas las cosas, detesto perder".


	7. Chapter 7, 26 acerca de Spock

**26 acerca de Spock**

**A**dmirals sometimes contact Spock to try to talk him into helping them "control" Jim but Spock knows that Jim will do what he thinks is right and only taking away the Enterprise will change that.

El Almirantazgo contacta a Spock de vez en cuando, intentando hablar con él para que les ayude a "controlar" a Jim. Pero Spock sabe que Jim hará lo que él crea que es correcto y sólo quitándole el Enterprise será posible cambiar eso.

-0-

**B**efore Spock met Jim, he never considered the possibility that he could love anyone the way he loves Jim.

Antes de que Spock conociera a Jim, el jamás consideró la posibilidad de poder amar a alguien de la forma en que él ama a Jim.

-0-

**C**hocolate can be intoxicating to Vulcans, but for Spock Jim is even more so.

Puede que el chocolate sea intoxicante para los Vulcanos, pero para Spock, Jim lo és aún más.

-0-

**D**rawing is an activity Spock enjoys in his free time, and although no one would mistake his art for Michangelo's, he is very talented at capturing the nuances of those around him.

Dibujar es algo que a Spock le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre y aunque ciertamente no es un Miguel Ángel, es muy talentoso al capturar los matices sobre el papel, de todos aquellos quienes lo rodean.

-0-

**E**ntirely too much time was wasted before they admitted they love each other and Spock tries very hard not to regret the time that could also have been theirs.

Demasiado tiempo se perdió antes de que ellos admitieran que se amaban y Spock trata con todas sus fuerzas de no arrepentirse de ese tiempo, que pudo haber sido suyo, también.

-0-

**F**oot massages were a complete mystery to Spock until the first time Jim gives him one and he turns to a puddle of contentment on their loveseat.

Los masajes en los piés eran un completo misterio para Spock. Hasta que Jim le dió uno, convirtiéndolo en un montón de derretido contento, en su sofá.

-0-

**G**orgeous is the only word Spock can use to adequately describe Jim, especially right after they have made mind numbing love from which they both must recover before they can think about moving.

"Precioso" es la única palabra que Spock puede utilizar para describir adecuadamente a Jim, después de que ellos han hecho el amor hasta quedar medio inconscientes…y de lo cual tendrán que recuperarse antes de pensar en siquiera moverse.

-0-

**H**ero – a word Spock knows Jim hates when it's used for him, but Spock reminds him that if saving Earth and quite possibly the Federation doesn't qualify, then nothing does.

"Héroe" es una palabra que Spock sabe que Jim detesta cuando se usa seguida de su nombre, pero Spock le recuerda que si salvar a la Tierra y con ella a la Federación no califica para serlo, entonces, nada lo será.

-0-

**I**rrational though it may be, Spock cannot stand for Jim to be out of his sight for much longer than an hour, which inevitably makes Jim laugh.

Puede que sea irracional, pero Spock no soporta que Jim esté alejado de él más de una hora, lo que inevitablenemte, hace reír a Jim.

-0-

**J**ustify your attachment to him, Sarek said to Spock, but then he saw them together and knew words would only be redundant.

"Justifica tu apego hacia él", le dijo Sarek a Spock… pero entonces, los vió juntos y supo en ese momento que las palabras solamente serían redundantes

-0-

**K**nowing Jim loves him warms Spock, feeling Jim's love is Spock's salvation.

Sabiendo que Jim lo ama cálidamente, sentir el amor de Jim es la salvación de Spock.

-0-

**L**oitering on the Bridge is discouraged unless Jim's shift follows Spock's in which case Spock ignores the rule long enough to welcome Jim, give him a full report on all that occurred, and ask if he requires anything like coffee or an apple or perhaps even Spock's continued presence on the Bridge.

Hacer el vago en el Puente no es cosa recomendable, a menos que al turno de Jim, siga el de Spock, en cuyo caso éste ignorará las reglas para darle la bienvenida a Jim, presentarle un reporte completo de todo lo que ha ocurrido y preguntarle si desea café o una manzana o quizá permitir la continua presencia de Spock en el puente.

-0-

**M**usic to my ears is the only adequate definition Spock can find for the sound of Jim's laughter.

"Música para mis oídos" es la única definición adecuada que Spock puede encontrar para el sonido de la risa de Jim

-0-

**N**othing could have prepared Spock for the intensity of the love he feels for Jim, or for the love he receives in return.

Nada pudo haber preparado a Spock para la intensidad del amor que el siente por Jim o por el que recibe, de regreso.

-0-

**O**pinionated, stubborn, hard-headed, insufferably intelligent – all words Dr. McCoy has used to describe Spock at one time or another but Spock knows his insults are a disguise for a friendship they both cherish and nurture.

Testarudo, obstinado, terco, insoportablemente inteligente - todas son palabras que el Dr. McCoy ha usado para describir a Spock en un momento u otro, pero Spock sabe que sus insultos son un disfraz para una amistad que ambos aprecian y han aquilatado.

-0-

**P**i is infinitely beautiful in its own orderly and mysterious way, which Spock will confess only to Jim because he knows Jim would never laugh about his fondness for that mathematical constant.

Pi es infinitamente hermosa en su propio orden y misteriosa forma, es algo que Spock le confesará a Jim solo porque sabe que Jim jamás se reirá acerca de su afición por esa constante matemática.

-0-

**Q**uagmire – that's what Jim called the rules and regulations pertaining to spousal assignments until Spock promised he'd file the necessary paperwork and navigate the somewhat treacherous waters of Starfleet procedures.

"Patrañas Tramposas"- Así fué como Jim llamó a las normas y regulaciones relativos a las cesiones del cónyuge

hasta que Spock prometió hacerse cargo del expediente con la documentación necesaria y navegar por las aguas un tanto traicioneras de los procedimientos de la Flota Estelar.

-0-

**R**ipe olives are one of Spock's favorite pizza toppings and he pretends he doesn't notice that Jim scrapes off the ones on his slices.

Las aceitunas negras son uno de los ingredientes favoritos en la pizza de Spock y él finge que no se dá cuenta que Jim quita las suyas de su rebanada, para dárselas.

-0-

**S**top that - Spock has to periodically ask of Jim when his mental images over their bond threaten to derail any hopes Spock has of completing his work during his shift.

"Detén eso, por favor" – Spock tiene que pedirle a Jim, periódicamente, cuando sus imágenes mentales a través del Enlace amenazan con descarrilar toda esperanza que Spock tenga de terminar con su trabajo durante su turno.

-0-

**T**hirty nine hours and fifteen minutes is the longest they have gone between making love when they have both been conscious, unhurt, and anywhere close enough to touch each other, not that Spock is keeping track exactly.

Treinta y nueve horas con quince minutos es el tiempo más largo que han estado haciendo el amor sin detenerse, estando conscientes, sin salir lastimados y lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse. No que Spock estuviera llevando la cuenta del tiempo, precisamente.

-0-

**U**ntil the stars go out is how long Jim tells Spock that he will love him, and Spock believes him.

"Hasta que las estrellas se apaguen" le dice Jim a Spock para recalcar hasta donde lo amará y Spock le cree.

-0-

**V**alentine's Day was an occasion Spock refused to acknowledge until he found the perfect gift for Jim their first year together.

El día de San Valentín era una ocasión que Spock se negaba a reconocer hasta que encontró el regalo perfecto para Jim, en su primer año juntos.

-0-

**W**hatever he was before he's so much more for loving Jim.

Cualquier cosa que él haya sido antes, él ahora era mucho más, por amar a Jim.

-0-

XOXOXO mysteriously pops up on Spock's computer screen at random intervals, not that he has any doubt about who installed the sub-routine to make it appear.

XOXOXO –"besos y abrazos"- aparecen misteriosamente en la pantalla de la computadora de Spock, a intervalos al azar y él no tiene la menor duda acerca de QUIÉN instaló esa subrutina.

-0-

**Y**es – the answer Spock knows he'll receive every time he suggests they hide out in their quarters on their day off.

Sí- es la respuesta que Spock sabe que recibirá cada vez que sugiera que ellos deben ocultarse en sus habitaciones, en su día libre 

-0-

**Z**ymurgy is the scientific study of fermentation, Spock explains when Jim finds a reference to it on Spock's computer, not a new sexual position he's discovered.

La Cimología es el estudio científico de la fermentación, le explica Spock a Jim cuando éste descubrió la referencia en la computadora de Spock, no una posición sexual nueva que él haya descubierto.

-0-

Oh duh – I just realized that the "26 About Jim" was only 25 – I forgot Y. I'm so sorry, Y. You are just as deserving as the other letters. Here you go:

Acabo de darme cuenta que los "26 acerca de Jim", fueron sólo 25 –me olvidé de la letra "Y". Lo lamento. Ustedes se la merecen, al igual que las otras letras. Aquí vamos:

**Y**ield - Jim laughs when Spock has him pinned down on the bed because then they both win.

Someterse – Jim rie cuando Spock ha logrado retenerlo en la cama porque entonces, ambos ganan.


	8. Chapter 8, 26 arranques de ira

_Nota de T'Keyla: para las Ship Wars, en LiveJournal, el prompt más reciente fue "en la perrera, de nuevo", lo que implicaba, por supuesto una pelea. Ello me hizo considerar lo que Jim y Spock se dirían uno al otro, estando furiosos. Y aunque ya había escrito una entrada para Ship Wars con ese prompt, decidí intentar un "26" para ira. __Veamos qué tal funciona:_

**26 arranques de ira.**

**A**ll right, Spock, we'll do it your way and hope all hell doesn't break loose.

Muy bien, Spock, lo haremos a tu manera y esperemos que no se vaya todo al infierno.

-0-

**B**efore you go, Captain, I believe it is in your best interest to reconsider your orders that I not beam down as well.

Antes de que se vaya, Capitán, quisiera que reconsiderara su orden de que yo no baje con usted.

-0-

**C**areful, Spock, that is awfully close to insubordination.

Cuidado, Spock; eso está muy cerca de la insubordinación

-0-

**D**o you say these things on purpose to see if you can elicit a negative emotional response from me?

¿Dice usted esas cosas a propósito, con el fin de ver si puede conseguir una respuesta emocional y negativa en mí, Capitán?

-0-

**E**ssentially you're saying I should have never been made Captain and you would do a much better job.

Esencialmente, me estás diciendo que nunca debieron haberme hecho capitán y que tú habrias hecho este trabajo mucho mejor que yo.

-0-

**F**rom your reaction, I must surmise that you do not believe my statement to be entirely truthful.

Por su reacción, Capitán, debo suponer que usted no cree que mi declaración sea totalmente veraz.

-0-

**G**odammit, Spock, I had things under control before you came storming into the banquet hall.

¡Maldita sea, Spock! Tenía las cosas bajo control antes de que irrumpieras en el salón del banquete.

-0-

**H**ow do you expect me to trust you when you refuse to tell me the truth concerning the extent of your injuries?

¿Cómo espera que confíe en usted cuando se rehúsa a decirme la verdad respecto a la extensión de sus heridas, Capitán?

-0-

**I** will not be lectured to by you, Commander.

No admito discursos de su parte, Comandante.

-0-

**J**ealousy makes you suspect betrayals where they do not exist.

Los celos le hacen sospechar de traiciones donde éstas no existen, Capitán.

-0-

**K**eep your nose out of my business or I swear I will break it.

Mantén tu nariz fuera de mis asuntos o te juro que te la romperé.

-0-

**L**ower your voice, Captain, unless you want the entire ship to know you are this angry at me.

Baje su voz, Capitán, a menos que quiera que toda la tripulación se entere de cuán furioso está usted conmigo.

-0-

**M**y reasons are not subject to your approval, Commander, and you'd do well to remember that in future.

Mis razones no están sujetas a su aprobación, Comandante y haría usted bien en recordar eso en un futuro.

-0-

**N**o wise Captain makes decisions without the advice of those around him, sir.

No es sabio el Capitán que toma decisiones sin consultar a los que lo rodean, señor.

-0-

**O**rders are non-negotiable, Commander, even those from your bondmate.

Las órdenes no son negociables, Comandante, incluso las de su pareja.

-0-

**P**erhaps you have failed to understand the degree to which you are wrong in this instance, Captain.

Tal vez no ha entendido hasta que grado usted está equivocado en este caso, Capitán.

-0-

**Q**uit second guessing me in front of my crew.

Deja de estarme cuestionando enfrente de mi tripulación.

-0-

**R**easonable people should be able to disagree without it denigrating into personal attacks.

La gente razonable debería ser capaz de estar en desacuerdo sin denigrarse con ataques personales, Capitán.

-0-

**S**pock, you aren't the Captain and I would really appreciate it if you would remember that.

Spock, tú NO ERES el Capitán y realmente apreciaría que recordaras eso.

-0-

**T**rying to do as you ask has become more difficult with each passing day.

Tratar de hacer lo que me ordena resulta cada vez más difícil con cada día que pasa.

-0-

**U**nless you want to be brought up on charges, I suggest you follow my orders as I give them.

A menos que quieras enfrentar cargos, te sugiero que sigas mis órdenes tal y como te las he dado.

-0-

**V**ery well, Captain, I will set aside my reservations and do as you have ordered.

Muy bien, Capitán, voy a dejar de lado mis reservas y a hacer lo que usted ha ordenado.

-0-

**W**hy is saying you're sorry so hard for you, Spock?

¿Por qué decir "lo siento" es tan difícil para ti, Spock?

-0-

**X**enobiology is not your area of expertise which is why I tried to warn you that the natives were not going to be receptive to our presence.

La Xenobiología no es su área de especialización, Capitán; es por eso que traté de advertirle que los indígenas no iban a ser receptivos a nuestra presencia.

-0-

**Y**ou don't need to remind me that I have screwed up again, thank you very much.

No es necesario que me recuerdes que la he jodido de nuevo, muchas gracias.

-0-

**Z**eroing-in on my traits of which you do not approve is not healthy for either of us.

Descalificar a cero los rasgos míos que usted no aprueba, Capitán, no es saludable para ninguno de los dos.


	9. Chapter 9, 26 disculpas

_Nota de T'Key'la: Bueno, no podía dejarlos enojados. Así que aquí hay 26 cosas que dijeron para componer el pleito. Estos no son paralelos a los 26 arranques de ira, es sólo ofrecer algo más de un desafío que estoy dispuesta a emprender. __Espero que queden bien_.

**26 disculpas.**

**A**bout the time you left our quarters, I realized how wrong I was and I'm really sorry.

En cuanto saliste de nuestras habitaciones, me dí cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba y realmente, lo siento mucho

-0-

**B**e certain that I love you even when I speak out of turn.

Está seguro de que te amo, aún cuando hable fuera de contexto.

-0-

**C**areless words won't come between us, I can promise you.

Palabras dichas al descuido no se interpondrán entre nosotros, te lo prometo.

-0-

Despite what you sometimes think, I do know that you are the finest Captain in Starfleet.

A pesar de lo que piensas a veces, yo sé que tú eres el mejor capitán de la Flota Estelar.

-0-

**E**ventually we'll work it out so we won't fight over who's right and who's wrong.

Con el tiempo, vamos a solucionarlo, a modo de que no estemos peleando por quién tiene la razón y quién esta equivocado.

-0-

**F**orgive me for striking out at you when I was the one in the wrong.

Perdóname por arremeter en tu contra, cuando era yo el que estaba equivocado.

-0-

**G**odammit, Spock, I won't ever stop loving you.

Carajo, Spock, no voy a dejar de amarte nunca

-0-

**H**ow can you always know to say exactly what I need to hear?

¿Cómo es que siempre sabes decir exactamente lo que necesito escuchar?

-0-

**I** love you and nothing you say will ever change that.

Te amo y nada de lo que digas hará que eso cambie.

-0-

**J**ust as I love you.

Tal y como yo te amo.

-0-

**K**eeping you is more important than keeping the Enterprise and I won't let you forget that again.

Tenerte a ti es más importante que tener a la Enterprise y no voy a permitir que lo olvides otra vez.

-0-

**L**ove is stronger than anger, of that you can be certain.

El amor es más fuerte que la ira y eso es algo de lo que puedes estar seguro.

-0-

**M**y anger was misplaced and I should have never yelled at you.

Mi enojo fué fuera de lugar y nunca debí haberte gritado.

-0-

**N**ever doubt that you are the most important person in my life.

Nunca dudes que eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

-0-

**O**rders be damned, we're going to bed to have hot make-up sex.

Que las órdenes se vayan al diablo; vamos a mi cama a tener sexo ardiente…

-0-

**P**erhaps the briefing could be postponed for 20 minutes.

Tal vez la junta de información pueda ser pospuesta por 20 minutos.

-0-

**Q**uestioning me shouldn't make me angry and I'll try to listen instead of reacting next time.

Cuestionarme no debería enojarme y voy a tratar de escuchar en vez de reaccionar la siguiente vez.

-0-

**R**esearch can wait if you are amenable to alternate plans.

La investigación puede esperar, si estás receptivo a planes alternos.

-0-

**S**top apologizing and kiss me.

Deja de disculparte y bésame

-0-

**T**ogether – I believe that is my favorite word right after forever.

"Juntos" – creo que es mi palabra favorita después de "por siempre".

-0-

**U**nless you have more pressing responsibilities, I vote we return to our quarters for more hot make-up sex.

A menos que tengas responsabilidades más urgentes, voto por volver a nuestra habitación por más sexo ardiente…

-0-

**V**ery hot sex, Captain?

¿Realmente ardiente, Capitán?

-0-

**W**hat other kind is there, really?

¿Que hay de alguna otra clase, realmente?

-0-

**X**-rated sex of the make-up variety is what I have in mind, sir.

La clasificación "X" es lo que tengo en mente, señor.

-0-

**Y**ou are very persuasive when you are trying to convince me you were wrong.

Eres muy persuasivo cuando estás tratando de convencerme de que estaba equivocado.

-0-

**Z**ebras, Captain, only zebras.

Cebras, Capitán, solamente cebras.


	10. Chapter 10 acerca de Bones

**26 acerca de Bones.**

**A**lthough he will deny it to his dying breath, he considers Spock his best friend too, different from but equal to his friendship with Jim.

Aunque él lo negaría hasta su último aliento, él considera a Spock su mejor amigo también, diferente pero en cierta manera igual a su amistad con Jim.

-0-

**B**reathing is underrated as a cure for many of the ailments from which his Captain suffers, especially if Bones disappears from Jim's "radar" for longer than three hours.

La respiración está subestimada como una cura para muchas de las dolencias de la que su capitán sufre, sobre todo si Bones desaparece del "radar" de Jim, durante más de tres horas

-0-

**C**aptains are generally older than Jim for a good reason, Bones decides when his friend's youth makes him once again believe he is invincible.

Los capitanes son generalmente mayores que Jim por una buena razón, es lo que Bones decide cuando la juventud de su amigo le hace creer una vez más que es invencible.

-0-

**D**enying he cares for Spock is one of his great pleasures but Spock knows the truth although he'll never admit it either.

Negar que se preocupa por Spock es uno de sus grandes placeres, aunque Spock sepa la verdd y aunque él tampoco lo admita.

-0-

**E**veryone knows Bones will stop at nothing to take care of all those aboard the Enterprise, unless Jim or Spock also need his attention, in which case everyone else must wait, and they are okay with that.

Todos saben que Bones no se detendrá ante nada con tal de cuidar a todos aquellos a bordo del Enterprise, a menos que Jim o Spock también necesiten de su atención, en cuyo caso, cada uno deberá esperar y todos están de acuerdo con ello.

-0-

**F**or too a long time after his divorce from that she-devil, Bones didn't feel worthy of being anyone's friend, until a certain Cadet changed his opinion of himself.

Por mucho tiempo después de su divorcio de esa diabla, Bones no se sintió merecedor de ser amigo de nadie, hasta que cierto Cadete le hizo cambiar la opinión que tenía sobre sí mismo.

-0-

**G**ravity is Bones' friend, something he wishes there was more of on the Enterprise, especially whenever there is a glitch in the controls which then causes him to have vertigo, again.

La gravedad es amiga de Bones, algo que él querría que fuera más estable en la Enterprise, especialmente cada vez que hay un salto en los controles de ésta, lo que le ocasiona sufrir vértigo, de nuevo.

-0-

**H**ellfire is nothing compared to an angry Dr. McCoy, a lesson Jim has failed repeatedly to learn.

El fuego del infierno no es nada comparado con un doctor McCoy furioso, una lección que Jim ha fallado repetidamente en aprender.

-0-

**I**gnoring Dr. McCoy's advice is allowed once and only once.

Ignorar las instrucciones del dr. McCoy es algo que se puede hacer una vez y sólo esa vez.

-0-

**J**ambalaya is a dish he cannot stand – he's from Georgia, not Louisiana, he has to explain more than once.

La jambalaya es un plato que él no soporta. Él es de Georgia, no de Louisiana, es cosa que ha tenido que explicar más de una vez.*

-0-

**K**indness is fine but he knows a kick in the ass is sometimes a lot more useful.

La amabilidad está bien, pero él sabe que una patada en el trasero, de vez en cuando, es bastante más útil.

-0-

**L**eonard McCoy is nobody's fool but he can be persuaded to turn a blind eye for the right reasons.

Leonard McCoy no tiene un pelo de tonto, pero se le puede convencer para hacer la vista gorda por las razones correctas.

-0-

**M**edical school could have never prepared him for some of the injuries he encounters while serving on the

Enterprise and thinks if he survives to retire, he'll put those lessons to good use for the next generation of Starfleet doctors.

La escuela de medicina nunca podría haberlo preparado para algunas de las lesiones que encuentra mientras servía en el Enterprise y piensa que si sobrevive a retirarse, vá a darle un buen uso a esas lecciones, para la próxima generación de médicos de la Flota.

-0-

**N**ew crewmembers avoid Dr. McCoy because of what they've heard until they have no choice but to visit and find he doesn't really have horns or use a pitchfork as a diagnostic tool.

Los nuevos miembros de la tripulación evitan al Dr. McCoy, por lo que han oído de él, hasta que no tienen otra opción que visitarlo y encontrar que, en realidad, no tiene cuernos ni utiliza una horca como instrumento de diagnóstico.

-0-

**O**ffice hours are strictly limited – generally limited to 24 hours a day, 7 days a week – making Bones request, again, that Starfleet assign them a third doctor.

El horario de oficina está estrictamente limitado –generalmente, a 24 horas de trabajo, por siete días a la semana- haciendo que Bones requiera de nuevo a la Flota, que les asignen un tercer doctor.

-0-

**P**illows kept disappearing from his Medical Bay, a mystery that was solved when he discovered the pillow fort that "someone" had built in Spock's mostly deserted quarters.

Las almohadas siguieron desapareciendo de la MedBay, un misterio que fue resuelto cuando él descubrió la pila de almohadas que "alguien" había construído en las solitarias habitaciones de Spock

-0-

**Q**uit complaining – the words Jim swears he'll see engraved on Bones' tombstone.

"Deja de quejarte" son las palabras que Jim jura que, algún día, verá grabadas en la tumba de Bones.

-0-

**R**egardless of what the medical texts might say, sometimes a good brandy can cure what ails you.

Pese a lo que los libros de medicina puedan decir, algunas veces un buen brandy puede curar lo que te está enfermando.

-0-

**S**outherners are just different, Jim often tells him, to which Bones responds with a polite nod and smile.

Los sureños son diferentes, Jim le dice frecuentemente, a lo cual Bones responde con un educado asentimiento y una sonrisa.

-0-

**T**alkin' when he's tired out makes him sound even more Southern, 'specially when he includes some of his grandma's favorite sayins in his ramblin', may she rest in peace.

Hablar cuando él está cansado, lo hace sonar más sureño, especialmente cuando él incluye algunos de los refranes favoritos de su abuela –que la santa mujer descanse en paz- en lo que dice.

-0-

**U**nderneath his gruff exterior beats a heart that loves passionately and cares beyond measure.

Bajo su gruñón exterior, late un corazón que ama apasionadamente y se preocupa por los demás más allá de todo límite.

-0-

**V**irginity is meant to be lost, he finally tells a pretty little yeoman who comes to him in tears because she thinks her

mama's going to kill her when she finds out.

La virginidad existe para perderse, le dijo finalmente a la bonita y pequeña ayudante que habló con él, bañada en llanto, porque estaba segura de que su mamá la mataría en cuanto la descubriera.

-0-

Watermelon on a hot day – nothin' better.

Sandía en rebanadas, en un día caluroso –nada mejor.

-0-

**X**enobiology is not a mystery to him but he's happy to leave the toughest cases to Dr. M'Benga.

La xenobiología no es un misterio para él, pero se siente feliz de dejarle los casos más dificiles al doctor M'Benga.

-0-

Yams – candied, pie, casserole, plain with cinnamon butter – all delights the crew share because of Dr. McCoy's love of them.

Los ñames –acaramelados, en pay, a la cacerola, directamente con mantequilla y canela- son delicias que la tripulación comparte gracias al amor del doctor McCoy por ellos.

-0-

Zero population growth on a starship is fine in theory but McCoy knows that unattached crewmembers are going to do what humans have done since time began and sometimes a baby is going to result from it.

El crecimiento cero de la población en una nave espacial está muy bien en teoría, pero McCoy sabe que los miembros solteros de la tripulación van a hacer lo que los humanos han hecho desde siempre y algunas veces un bebé va a ser resultado de ello.

-0-

* La jambalaya es un plato de la zona de Louisiana y Nueva Orleáns, ambos estados del sur de los EUA. Como McCoy es sureño, algunos dan por hecho que conoce o le agrada el plato y de ahí la frase. Es una clase de paella picante.

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

Namasté

FantasmaAlineal.


	11. Chapter 11, 26 Acerca de Uhura

**26 Acerca de Uhura**

**A**frica will always be her homeland but the Enterprise is her home.

África siempre será su patria natal, pero el Enterprise es su hogar.

-0-

**B**eing as beautiful as she is means that she sometimes has a hard time being taken seriously.

Siendo tan bella como és, implica que algunas veces es difícil ser tomada en serio.

-0-

**C**ertain members of the Enterprise crew believe Spock ended their relationship, an erroneous assumption she leaves unchallenged.

Algunos miembros de la tipulación del Enterprise, creen que fue Spock quien terminó su relación, una hipótesis errónea que ella ha dejado sin respuesta.

-0-

**D**uring a crisis, Spock will still make sure she is safe, right after ensuring the safety of their Captain.

Durante cualquier crisis, Spock siempre se cerciora de que ella esté bien y segura, inmediatamente después de haber garantizado la seguridad de su capitán.

-0-

**E**arrings are not a part of the standard Starfleet uniform but Captain Kirk will defend her right to wear them to any who question her jewelry.

Los aretes africanos no son parte del uniforme estándar de la Flota, pero el Capitán Kirk defenderá su derecho a usarlos frente a cualquiera que cuestione su joyería.

-0-

**F**ortunately for Jim, she finally did forgive him for hitting on her the first time he saw her, because, really, who can blame him?

Afortunadamente para Jim, Uhura finalmente lo perdonó por haber intentado ligársela la primera vez que se topó con ella, porque, en realidad, quién podía culparlo?

-0-

**G**race under pressure is how the Bridge crew always describe her once the latest crisis has been successfully resolved.

"Toda gracia bajo presión" es como la tripulación de Puente la describe, una vez que la última crisis ha sido exitosamente resuelta.

-0-

**H**er heart smiles and cries in equal measure when she sees the happiness Jim and Spock share.

Su corazón sonríe y llora en igual medida cuando Uhura ve la felicidad que Jim y Spock comparten.

-0-

**I** will always love you, she assures Spock on the rare occasions he confesses that he wishes things in both their lives could have turned out differently.

"Yo siempre te amaré" le aseguró ella a Spock en las raras ocasiones en que éste le confiesa que desearía que las cosas en la vida de ambos hubieran sido distintas.

-0-

**J**unior officers often stutter when trying to tell her something, and she will nod and smile encouragingly until they finally finish what they have to say.

Los oficiales jóvenes a menudo tartamudean cuando tratan de decirle algo, y ella asentirá y les dará una sonrisa alentadora hasta que finalmente terminan lo que tienen que decir.

-0-

**K**irk, she warns, if you hurt him I will have you killed.

Kirk, le advirtió ella, si lo lastimas te mataré.

-0-

**L**ong legs are definitely an asset _and_ a distraction but it wasn't her choice that the uniforms be so short.

Las piernas largas son definitivamente una ventaja y una "distracción", pero no es su culpa que la falda del uniforme sea tan corta.

-0-

**M**cCoy becomes one of her closest friends because he knows better than anyone what it feels like to be on the outside looking in.

McCoy llegó a ser uno de sus mejores amigos porque él conoce mejor que nadie lo que se siente estar fuera del escenario, mirando tan sólo.

-0-

**N**yota means "star" which Spock told her was perfect for someone who shines as brightly as she does.

Nyota significa "estrella" y Spock dice que su nombre es perfecto para alguien que brilla tan esplendorosamente como ella.

-0-

**O**rion women like being around her because then they aren't the only one the men shameless hit on.

A las chicas orionitas les gusta estar cerca de ella porque entonces, no son las únicas a las que los hombres intentan ligarse desvergonzadamente.

-0-

**P**ajamas are optional but she usually wears them when she sleeps alone because she knows she'll be the second person the Captain wakes up if there is a crisis.

Los pijamas son opcionales, pero ella usualmente los usa cuando duerme sola porque sabe que ella será la segunda persona a la que el capitán despierte, si se presenta una crisis.

-0-

**Q**ueen of All She Surveys is what Chekov and Sulu call her, making her laugh when they bow at her entrance.

Nuestra Indiscutible y Reconocida Reina, es como Chekov y Sulu la llaman, haciéndola reír cuando hacen una reverencia, al entrar ella al Puente.

-0-

**R**ecognizing that Spock was not meant for her was the hardest thing she's ever done, including letting him go.

Admitir que Spock no era para ella, fue la cosa más difícil que ha hecho, incluyendo el dejarlo ir de su lado.

-0-

**S**ex after Spock is fine but never _quite_ as good.

El sexo después de Spock está bien, pero NUNCA tan bueno.

-0-

**T**empting as it may be, she will not trade secrets about Spock with the _Captain_.

Tentador como parece, ella no comercia con los secretos acerca de Spock, con el _Capitán_.

-0-

**U**nder no circumstances will Spock tell her secrets to the _Captain_ because he knows she will have him killed if he does.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia Spock le diria sus secretos al _Capitán_, porque él sabe que ella lo hubiera matado si lo hiciera.

-0-

**V**isitors to the Enterprise want to talk to her more than anyone else, even the Captain, which he has finally learned to accept with grace.

Los visitantes del Enterprise quieren hablar con ella más que con cualquier otro, incluído el Capitán, cosa que él finalmente ha aprendido a aceptar con gracia.

-0-

**W**atching Scotty work is one of her great pleasures because he is so methodical and knowledgeable and he isn't distracted (much) by her presence.

Observar el trabajo de Scotty es uno de sus grandes placeres, porque es muy metódico y bien informado y no se distrae (mucho) por su presencia.

-0-

**X**enolinguistics was her first and only choice when she entered the Academy and her instructors quickly learned why.

Xenolinguística era su primera y única opción y cuando entró en la Academia, sus instructores aprendieron rápidamente, el por qué.

-0-

**Y**oung girls often write to her asking what it's like to serve on a Starship and she always answers, encouraging them to pursue their dreams.

A menudo las jóvenes le escriben preguntándole cómo es servir en una nave espacial y ella siempre contesta, animándoles a realizar sus sueños.

-0-

**Z**ebras could be seen running wild at the edge of the town where she grew up, a fact she shared with Spock but one he keeps safely to himself.

Las cebras pueden ser vistas, corriendo salvajes, en el borde de la ciudad donde creció, un hecho que ella comparte con Spock… y que éste mantiene en secreto para sí mismo.

-0-

Namasté y mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

FantasmaAlineal / Kitsune Gin.


	12. Chapter 12, 26 Acerca de Scotty

**26, Acerca de Scotty**

**A**rt has many meanings and Jim will fight anyone who says Scotty isn't a true artist.

El arte tiene muchos significados y Jim peleará con cualquiera que diga que Scotty no es un verdadero artista.

-0-

**B**eing Chief Engineer of the Enterprise is every engineer's dream job and Scotty has no plans to give it up until they carry him off.

Ser Ingeniero Jefe del Enterprise es el trabajo que cada ingeniero de la Flota sueña y Scotty no tiene planes de renunciar a él, hasta que lo saquen cargando.

-0-

**C**hief Engineer Montgomery Scott of the USS Enterprise – take that, Admiral Archer (and your little dog too)!

"Jefe de Ingenieros de la USS Enterprise"- ¡Já! ¡Tenga eso, Almirante Archer ( y su perrito también)!

-0-

**D**ouble shifts are status quo for Scotty and no one, not even the Captain, can do anything to change that.

Los turnos dobles son el status quo para Scotty y NADIE, ni siquiera el Capitán, puede hacer algo para cambiar eso.

-0-

**E**ngineering is Scotty's domain, and woe-betide to the person who forgets.

Ingeniería es el dominio de Scotty, y ¡Ay de la persona que lo olvida!

-0-

**F**ace-time with Scotty is one of Jim's true pleasure because he is the one person who loves the Enterprise more than Jim does.

El tiempo con Scotty es un verdadero placer para Jim, porque él es la única persona que ama al Enterprise, más de lo que Jim lo hace.

-0-

**G**uilty pleasures don't get much better than sipping Scotty's moonshine while his accent gets thicker and he tells the story, one more time, of how he saved the Captain.

No hay mejor placer pecaminoso que unos sorbos del licor ilegal de Scotty, mientras su acento se vuelve más pesdo y él cuenta, por enésima vez, cómo fue salvado por el capitán.

-0-

**H**ardly a day goes by that Scotty isn't thankful that the Captain rescued him from Delta Vega.

Difícilmente pasa un día sin que Scotty se sienta agradecido por haber sido rescatado por el Capitán, de Delta Vega.

-0-

**I**'m given it all I got – mostly Scotty says it to make Jim laugh, which he does once the crisis du jour has passed.

¡He dado todo lo que tengo! –algo que Scotty dice para hacer reír a Jim, una vez que la crisis del día ha pasado.

-0-

**J**uice – that's what he calls his moonshine and sometimes people pretend they don't really know what he means.

Jugo- así es como él llama a su licor ilegal y algunas veces, la gente pretende no saber lo que él realmente implica.

-0-

**K**lingons – how dare they try to damage his ship, damn them!

Los Klingon ¡Cómo diablos se atreven a dañar su nave, malditos!

-0-

**L**oving the Enterprise leaves him very little time to love anyone who can actually reciprocate.

Amar al Enterprise difícilmente le deja tiempo para amar a cualquier otra persona que pueda corresponderle.

-0-

**M**aybe one day he will find a human who fills him with as much joy as does the Enterprise, the kind of joy he sees between Jim and Spock.

Quizá algún día, el encontrará a un ser humano que lo complete con tanta alegría com el Enterprise lo hace, la clase de felicidad que él vé entre Jim y Spock.

-0-

**N**o one (except Jim) would believe that Spock delights in Scotty's company - because Scotty never judges anyone and Spock finds that trait very centering.

Nadie (excepto Jim) podría creer que a Spock le encanta estar en compañía de Scotty, porque éste nunca juzga a nadie y Spock encuentra el trato con él, muy centrado.

-0-

**O**pinions aside, Scotty is the best Engineer in all of Starfleet – this is a fact and Spock has the charts to prove it.

Opiniones aparte, Scotty es el mejor ingeniero en toda la Flota Estelar. Esto es un hecho y Spock tiene las cartas para probarlo.

-0-

**P**robably he tells the Captain when he asks if they can maintain warp eight long enough to evade the Klingons.

"Probablemente", le dice Scotty al Capitán, cuando éste le pregunta si podrá mantener la velocidad a warp 8 el suficiente tiempo, para poder escapar de los Klingons.

-0-

**Q**uit takin' my sandwiches, Keenser!

¡Deja de robar mis sandwiches, Keenser!

-0-

**R**oast beef, turkey, ham, three strips of bacon, lettuce, tomato, splash of mayo, dash of oil and balsamic vinegar, on a sub roll.

Rosbif, pavo, jamón, tres rebanadas de tocino, lechuga, jitomate, una salpicadita de mayonesa, una gotita de aceite y vinagre balsámico, entre un par de rebanadas de pan…

-0-

**S**ome day Jim will convince him to finally take shore leave but he won't push Scotty into it.

Algún día, Jim lo convencerá de finalmente, tomarse un día de permiso en tierra, pero no presionará a Scotty a hacerlo.

-0-

**T**ouch his engines without his blessings and, Captain or not, you will regret it.

Atrévete a tocar su maquinaria sin sus bendiciones y, Capitán o no, te arrepentiras por ello.

-0-

**U**mbrellas annoy Scotty, maybe because it rains so much in Scotland, and he won't be caught dead with one.

Los paraguas molestan a Scotty, tal vez porque llueve mucho en Escocia y él no quisiera quedar muerto bajo uno.

-0-

**V**ery few people understand Scotty the way that Jim does, and Scotty is eternally grateful that he serves the Captain that he does.

Muy poca gente entiende a Scotty de la forma en que Jim lo entiende y Scotty está eternamente agradecido por servir al Capitán como lo hace.

-0-

**W**aste frankly pisses him off so he found a way to recycle almost everything on the Enterprise, many of his methods becoming standard Starfleet procedure.

Desperdiciar las cosas francamente lo hace enojar, de manera que siempre encuentra una forma de reciclar casi todo en el Enterprise, y muchos de sus métodos han llegado a ser un procedimiento estándar en la Flota Estelar.

-0-

**X**pert Engine Repairs – that's what the sign read on the shop where Scotty first discovered the joys of making something run again.

Experto en Reparaciones de Maquinaria –eso es lo que decía en la primera tienda en la que Scotty descubrió la alegría de hacer que algo, funcionara de nuevo.

-0-

**Y**ou are very much like the Ambassador, Scotty tells Spock one day, receiving Spock's barely disguised gratitude as his reward.

"Te pareces mucho al Embajador" le dijo Scotty a Spock un día, recibiendo el reconocimiento apenas disimulado de Spock, como recompensa.

-0-

**Z**ebra print sheets mysteriously appear in his quarters and although he never discovers who put them on his bed, they became his favorite sheets, the laundry treating them with extra care.

Sábanas impresas con rayas de cebra aparecieron misteriosamente en sus habitaciones y él jamás descubrió quien las puso en su cama, aunque se convirtieron en sus favoritas y los chicos de Lavanderia las tratan con especial cuidado.

-0-

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

Namasté

FantasmaAlineal.


	13. Chapter 13, 26 Acerca de Chékov

**26 Acerca de ****Chekov**

**A**ntique books written in Russian periodically appear in his quarters and he gratefully reads each one, but never tries to find out who leaves them because that would take away some of the magic.

Libros antiguos, escritos en ruso, aparecen periódicamente en sus habitaciones y él, agradecido, lee cada uno, pero nunca trata de averiguar quien los dejó ahí, porque el saberlo, haría que la magia de encontrarlos, desapareciera.

-0-

**B**oy genius – if he never hears those two words again, he'll be eternally grateful.

"Niño Genio" – si él jamás volviera a escuchar esas dos palabras, estaría eternamente agradecido.

-0-

**C**hess is fine but he prefers fencing with Hikaru because the exercise leads to a lot more.

El ajedrez está bien, pero él prefiere practicar esgrima con Hikaru, porque el ejercicio juntos, siempre los lleva a algo más…

-0-

**D**edication to Keptain Kirk and Starfleet, in that order.

Su dedicación es para el Kapitánn Kurrk y para la Flota Estelar, en ese orden.

-0-

**E**avesdropping on the Keptain talking to - or more accurately, flirting with - Commander Spock is one of the secret pleasures of being a part of the Bridge crew.

Atisbar en la conversación del Kapitánn o –más precisamente su coqueteo- con el comandante Spock, es uno de los placeres secretos de ser parte de la tripulación en Puente.

-0-

**F**alling is probably his greatest fear, and he sometimes wakes up from that nightmare - he wasn't able to save Hikaru or the Keptain when they fell from the drill.

El caer es probablemente su mayor temor, y a veces se despierta de esa pesadilla – el no ser capaz de salvar a Hikaru o al Kapitánn, de caer del taladro de plasma de la Narada.

-0-

**G**orgeous, smart, funny, his – all words he uses to describe Hikaru Sulu.

Prrecioso, inteligente, diverrtido, suyo – todas son palabras que él usa para describir a Hikaru Sulu.

-0-

**H**ikaru uses the same words for Pavel, mostly late at night in their quarters.

Hikaru usa las mismas palabras para Pavel, mayormente tarde en la noche, en sus habitaciones.

-0-

**I**mplode – that's what Pavel was afraid he'd do until Hikaru finally admitted how he felt, echoing Pavel's feeling exactly.

Implosionar - eso es lo que Pavel tenía miedo de que le pasara, hasta que Hikaru finalmente admitió lo que sentía por él, haciendo un eco preciso de lo que Pavel sentía a su vez, por el timonel del Enterprise.

-0-

**J**ust looking at Uhura is enough to make Pavel glad he's on the Enterprise.

El sólo mirar a Uhura es suficiente para que Pavel esté feliz de estar en el Enterprise.

-0-

**K**eptain Kirk is the best Starfleet Keptain, ever, and Pavel knows because he's done the research.

El Kapitánn Kurrk es el mejor kapitánn de la Flota Estelar que existe y Pavel sabe eso porque lo investigó a fondo.

-0-

**L**ooking at Uhura used to make Hikaru jealous, which Pavel didn't really mind, until Hikaru realized that it was quite enjoyable.

Mirar a Uhura usualmente ponia a Hikaru celoso, cosa que a Pavel no le importa, hasta que Hikaru se dió cuenta que el asunto era bastante agradable.

-0-

**M**oscow is beautiful in vinter, Pavel tried to tell Hikaru, but Sulu still didn't think it was such a good idea to visit in February.

Moscú es prrecioso en invierrno, Pavel trató de decirle a Hikaru, pero Sulu no creyó que fuera buena idea visitarlo en febrero.

-0-

**N**o one would accuse Pavel of hero-worship when it comes to his admiration of Keptain Kirk, but they all know it exists.

Nadie acusaría a Pavel de "culto al héroe", cuando se trata de su admiración por el Kapitánn Kurrk, pero todos saben que de todas formas, así es.

-0-

**O**nly Keptain Kirk seems oblivious to Pavel's hero-worship but Spock suspects he pretends not to notice so it won't embarrass the Ensign.

Sólo el Kapitánn Kurrk parece no darse cuenta del "culto al héroe" por parte de Pavel, pero Spock sospecha que finge no darse cuenta, para no avergonzar al alférez.

-0-

**P**asha is the name only Sulu is allowed to call him, except if the Keptain decided he wanted to.

**P**asha (diminutivo de Pavel), sólo Sulu tiene permiso de llamarlo así, excepto si el Kapitánn decide que él tambien quiere hacerlo.

-0-

**Q**uarantine after their encounter with the aliens on Attridgal Alpha turned out not to be so bad since it gave them 10 days all to themselves.

La cuarentena después de su encuentro con los habitantes de Attridgal Alpha no fue tan mala, desde el momento en que les dio diez días para disfrutarlos ellos dos solos.

-0-

**R**ed alerts still unnerve him but as long as the Keptain is calm, Pavel is as well.

Las alertas rojas todavía lo ponen nervioso, pero siempre y cuando el Kapitánn esté calmado, Pavel estará bien.

-0-

**S**ulu being next to him also helps calm his nerves during the frequent crisis they face because they serve on the Enterprise.

El hecho de que Sulu permanezca cerca de él, durante las frecuentes crisis que enfrentan, lo ayuda a mantenerse tranquilo, durante su servicio en el Enterprise.

-0-

**T**radition dictates that he go home for Orthodox Easter but his parents understand when he can't make it every year.

La tradición ordena que él debería ir a casa para la Pascua Ortodoxa, pero sus padres comprenden cuando no puede hacerlo en cada año.

-0-

**U**nderage drinking will be ignored when there are no visitors aboard the ship, and Hikaru promise to make sure he gets safely back to their quarters.

Que un menor de edad beba es cosa que puede ser ignorada cuando no hay visitantes a bordo de la nave y Hikaru le promete que él se asegurará de que llegue a salvo a sus habitaciones.

-0-

**V**ery well done, the Keptain says to him after the latest emergency passes, and he doesn't stop smiling for three days.

"Muy bien hecho" le dijo el Kapitánn, después de haber salvado la última emergencia y él no paró de sonreír por tres días seguidos.

-0-

**W**hen I grow up, I'm going to be just like the Keptain, he tells Hikaru after a little too much underage drinking.

"Cuando yo crrezca, voy a serr justo como el Kapitánn", le dice a Hikaru, después de haber bebido demasiado -para un menor de edad.

-0-

**X**mplry – that's what he said, he tells Hikaru the same night.

"Ejemplarr, eso fué lo que él dijo" le dice a Hikaru, esa misma noche.

-0-

**Y**es, Pavel, I know, Hikaru responds, hoping Pavel will finally wind down enough to go to sleep.

"Sí, Pavel, lo sé" responde Hikaru, con la esperanza de que Pavel por fin se aplaque lo suficiente como para ir a dormir.

-0-

**Zzzzz**…Hikaru loves to watch Pavel sleep but will love it even more when he wakes up and they do the horizontal tango.

"Zzzzz…" A Hikaru le encanta ver dormir a Pavel, pero ama aún más cuando se despierta y ambos hacen el 'tango horizontal'.

-0-

_Nota;_

_las 'K's y las doble erres están puestas adrede, para enfatizar el acento ruso de Pavel, así como la pronunciación 'Kurrk' en vez de 'Kirk'._

_Por cierto, ésta es la traducción por capítulos más larga que he hecho y me asombra que, teniendo más de 200 reviews en el original en inglés, no tenga una sola en español. Ignoro a qué se deba._

_Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews._

_Namasté._

_Fantasma Alineal._


	14. Chapter 14 26 acerca de Sulu

**26 Acerca de**** Sulu.**

**A**utomatic pilot are two words he really likes because that means he can spend more time talking to, or flirting with, Pavel even when they're on duty.

"Piloto Automático" son dos palabras que realmente le agradan, dado que significan que él puede tener más tiempo para conversar –o flirtear- con Pavel, así estén trabajando.

-0-

**B**otany could have been his career choice but he knew nothing would beat the excitement of being on the Bridge of a starship, especially the Enterprise.

La Botánica pudo haber sido su elección como carrera, pero él sabía que nada le ganaría a la emoción de estar en el Puente de una nave como el Enterprise.

-0-

**C**ommander Spock is an excellent fencing opponent, but Sulu still wins about 60% of the time, slightly more often if the Captain watches their match.

El Comandante Spock es un oponente de esgrima excelente, pero Sulu todavía gana alrededor del 60% del tiempo, un poco más a menudo si el capitán mira el partido.

-0-

**D**elicious is how he describes sushi to Pavel but he knows he will never convince him to eat it.

"Delicioso" es como él le describe el sushi a Pavel, aunque sabe que jamás lo convencerá de comerlo.

-0-

**E**very now and again, he dreams he's falling from the drill, and Pavel talks soothingly to him until he can go back to sleep.

De vez en cuando, sueña que está cayendo del taladro, y Pavel le habla con dulzura, para que pueda volver a dormir.

-0-

**F**ree-falling from the shuttle was exciting but if he never has to do it again, he'll be just as happy.

La caída libre del pequeño transbordador (camino a la Narada) fue emocionante pero si él nunca tiene que hacer eso de nuevo, será feliz.

-0-

**G**etting assigned to the Enterprise is the best thing that ever happened to him, until he discovers how much he loves Pavel.

Obtener su asignación al Enterprise fue la mejor cosa que pudo haberle pasado, hasta que descubrió cuanto amaba a Pavel.

-0-

**H**e knows that Pavel worships the Captain and because he understands, it will never come between them.

Él sabe que Pavel _adora _al Capitán y porque lo entiende, eso nunca va a ser un motivo de disgusto entre ambos.

-0-

**I**n his own way, he also worships Captain Kirk, but he's been around enough to know how to disguise it better than… some people can.

A su manera, él también adora el capitán Kirk, pero él ha estado lo suficientemente cerca para saber cómo disimularlo mejor de… lo que algunas personas pueden.

-0-

**J**ailbait – if he hears one more person use that term for his Pasha, he will run them through with his saber.

"Fruta Prohibida" – si él oyera que una sola persona más llama así a su Pasha, los atravesará con su sable.

-0-

**K**irk loves watching Sulu when he's fully involved in his duty as helmsman because Sulu becomes one with their ship, a feeling the Captain completely understands.

A Kirk le encanta ver a Sulu cuando éste está totalmente inmerso en su trabajo como timonel, porque Hikaru se hace uno con su nave, un sentimiento que el Capitán entiende completamente.

-0-

**L**eaving Earth wasn't the hardship for Sulu that it was for those who came from loving families, a truth he finally reveals to Pavel after a night of one too many drinks.

Dejar la Tierra atrás no fue tan difícil para Sulu como para aquellos que venían de una familia amorosa, una verdad que finalmente reveló a Pavel, después de una noche con demasiados tragos encima.

-0-

**M**ostly, he's gotten over his embarrassment of then-Captain Pike's question about the parking break, and is eternally grateful that his Captain wasn't on the Bridge to hear it.

Sobre todo, él ha superado su vergüenza sobre la pregunta del entonces Capitán Pike, acerca del "freno de mano" de la nave, y está eternamente agradecido de que su capitán no estuviera en el puente para escucharlo.

-0-

**N**yota is without a doubt the most beautiful woman Hikaru has ever met and he's glad he can finally talk to her without his color (or anything else) rising.

Nyota es sin ninguna duda, la mujer más hermosa que Hikaru jamás hubiera conocido y él está feliz de que finalmente puede hablar con ella sin que el calor en sus mejillas (o cualquier otra cosa en su cuerpo) se eleve…

-0-

**O**ccasionally, Commander Spock requests his help in the Botany lab and Hikaru feels a glow of pride that his work is appreciated by someone as smart as Spock.

Ocasionalmente, el Comandante Spock solicita su ayuda en el Laboratorio de Botánica y Hikaru brilla de orgullo porque su trabajo sea apreciado por alguien tan inteligente como Spock.

-0-

**P**laying chess bores Sulu because you have to sit still to do it.

Jugar ajedrez aburre a Sulu porque uno se tiene que sentar y estar quieto para jugarlo.

-0-

**Q**uixotic – when Captain Kirk called him that, he didn't know whether to be insulted or pleased, so he finally broke down and asked Spock, who assured him that the Captain meant it in the kindest way possible, which made it okay.

"Quijotesco"- cuando el Capitán Kirk lo llamó así, no supo si sentirse insultado o halagado, de modo que finalmente se decidió y le preguntó a Spock, quien le aseguró que el Capitán se lo había dicho en el mejor de los sentidos posible, lo que fue muy bueno.

-0-

**R**ushing in without thinking – maybe that trait (which he knows he shares with Kirk) is the reason the Captain used quixotic to start with.

Saltar sin pensar - quizás ese rasgo (que él sabe que comparte con Kirk) es la razón por la que el capitán utilizó la palabra "quijotesco", para empezar.

-0-

**S**aving the Universe seemed like all in a day's work to Kirk, and Sulu tried very hard to be as cool and nonchalant about it, although he suspected he failed, because really, no one is as uber-cool as his Captain.

Salvar el universo parece el trabajo del diario de Kirk y Sulu se esfuerza mucho en ser genial y despreocupado como su capitán, aunque sospecha que siempre falla, porque realmente, nadie es tan genial como su Capitán.

-0-

**T**hank you – he will never be able to say that enough to Kirk for risking his life by jumping off the drill to save him.

Gracias- el nunca será capaz de decir eso de forma suficiente, a Kirk, por arriesgar su vida saltando del taladro de plasma, para salvarlo.

-0-

**U**niversal translators have their place, but nothing is more beautiful to Hikaru than when Pavel says "I love you" in Russian.

El Traductor Universal tiene su uso y su lugar, pero nada es más hermoso para Hikaru que Pavel diciéndole "te amo", en ruso.

-0-

**V**arious crewmembers have voted Hikaru as the second coolest person aboard the Enterprise, a vote Pavel assures him is correct.

Varios miembros de la tripulación han votado por Hikaru como la segunda persona más genial a bordo del Enterprise, un voto que Pavel le asegura, es totalmente correcto.

-0-

**W**hite people all look the same to me, he told Pavel once when they were drunk, to which Pavel responded that he was one of those white people, and they both laughed until they passed out.

La gente de raza blanca me parecen todos iguales, le dijo una vez a Pavel, cuando ambos estaban ebrios, a lo que Pavel le respondió que él era uno de "esa gente blanca" y los dos se rieron hasta desmayarse.

-0-

**X**treme fencing – naked (except for mukluks) on a glacier field – he tried it once but never again.

El esgrima extremo –totalmente desnudo, a excepción de las botas esquimales de piel, en un glaciar- bueno, lo intentó una vez y nunca lo hará de nuevo.

-0-

**Y**ield – a word he loves hearing from Mr. Spock when they are fencing.

"Me rindo"- un par de palabras que le encanta escuchar del Sr. Spock, cuando ambos practican esgrima.

-0-

**Z**ebra stripes is a fencing term for the loser, a word that has never been used for Hikaru because even when he loses, he's too quick to have those type of bruises.

Rayas de cebra es un término de esgrima para el perdedor, uno que nunca se ha utilizado para Hikaru porque incluso cuando pierde, es demasiado rápido para tener ese tipo de raspones.


	15. Chapter 15, 26 Acerca del Enterprise

**26 A****cerca del Enterprise**

**A**ttributing Human characteristics to an inanimate object is clearly illogical but even Spock cannot help but think that their Starship is beautiful and does all that she can to protect them from the cold vacuum of space.

Atribuír características humanas a un objeto inanimado es claramente ilógico pero Spock tampoco podía evitar pensar que la nave de todos ellos era hermosa y ella hacía todo lo que le era posible para protegerlos del frío vacío del espacio.

-0-

**B**eing built in Riverside Iowa was one more reason Jim Kirk was sure she would be his.

'Construída en Riverside, Iowa', una razón más para que Jim estuviera seguro de que ella, sería SUYA.

-0-

**C**aptain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise – yeah, it does rock as much as it sounds like it would!

'El Capitán James T. Kirk, de la USS Enterprise' – Sí! Eso 'suena' tan fuerte como parece, sí!

-0-

**D**ents in the hull receive Scotty's careful scrutiny whenever he has the chance to look at them, which frankly isn't as frequently as he'd like, but they can't go to spaceport every week, Jim explains patiently.

Las abolladuras en el casco reciben un examen cuidadoso de Scotty, cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de checarlos, lo que francamente no es con tanta frecuencia como le gustaría, pero no pueden ir al espaciopuerto cada semana, Jim le explica con paciencia.

-0-

**E**nterprise – a time-tested name given only to the very best of any fleet and this Starship is no exception.

Enterprise - un nombre probado por el tiempo, dado sólo a lo mejor de toda la flota y esta nave, no es la excepción.

-0-

**F**iring her phasers gives Sulu a small thrill but he'll never admit it because that might diminish his overall "cool" status and he can't risk it.

Disparar sus phasers le dá a Sulu un pequeño brinco en el corazón, pero él nunca lo admite, ya que eso podría disminuir su status de "cool" y no puede correr el riesgo.

-0-

**G**oing boldly where no one has gone before – yeah, they're good with that, especially since they know their ship will bring them safely home.

'Ir a donde nadie ha llegado jamás'- seeeee, ellos están de acuerdo con eso, especialmente desde que saben que su nave los traerá seguros de vuelta a casa.

-0-

**H**ome – it has various meanings to the crew but they all agree that there is nowhere they'd rather live than on their ship.

'Hogar'- esto tiene varios significados para la tripulación, pero todos ellos estan de acuerdo en que no hay otro lugar donde prefirieran vivir, más que en su nave.

-0-

**J**im Kirk – something else they all agree on is that he is the only Captain for their ship, and they know she knows it too.

Jim Kirk- otra cosa en la que todos ellos están de acuerdo es que él es el único Capitan de su nave y ella, también lo sabe.

-0-

**L**iving in the tight quarters of a Starship, even theirs, would be more difficult if their Captain didn't make sure that they all get along, or resolve any problems that arise as quickly and judiciously as any Captain can.

Vivir en el espacio reducido de una nave espacial, incluso el suyo, sería más difícil si su capitán no se hubiera asegurado de que todos se lleven bien, o de resolver cualquier problema que surja, lo más rápido y juiciosamente que cualquier capitán pueda.

-0-

Missions to the outer realms of the galaxy would be far more perilous if they didn't know that their ship is the best in the 'fleet and will never let them down.

Las misiones a los reinos exteriores de la galaxia serían mucho más peligrosas, si no supieran que su nave es la mejor en la flota y no los defraudará.

-0-

"**N**CC1701 – is there any more beautiful registry number, ever?" Jim asks Spock who can only shake his head and hold more tightly to his t'hy'la's hand.

"NCC1701 - ¿Hay algún número de registro más hermoso, existente?" Jim pregunta a Spock, que sólo puede mover la cabeza y estrechar con más fuerza a la mano de su t'hy'la.

-0-

**O**ther Starships are larger and faster but none are as special as the Enterprise.

Otras naves estelares son más grandes o más veloces, pero ninguna es tan especial como el Enterprise.

-0-

**P**ositions on the Enterprise are highly sought after, and Starfleet has a list of requests longer than can ever be fulfilled.

Los puestos en el Enterprise son muy codiciados, y la Flota Estelar tiene una larga lista de solicitudes, que nunca se podrá cumplir completamente.

-0-

**Q**uarters can be expanded when spousal assignments are approved and Scotty is sure she smiles every time he takes out a dividing wall.

Las habitaciones pueden ser ampliadas cuando se aprueban las asignaciones conyugales y Scotty está seguro de que ella sonríe, cada vez que él saca un muro de separación.

-0-

**R**equisitions from the Enterprise always seem to be at the very top of pile on the desk of the Starfleet Quartermaster, a mystery Headquarters know they will never solve.

Los pedidos del Enterprise siempre parecen estar en la parte superior de la pila sobre el escritorio de la Intendencia de la Flota Estelar, un misterio que la Sede de los Cuarteles de Comando saben que nunca van a resolver.

-0-

**S**pock knows that Jim loves him more than his ship, not that it is a contest or that he is at all jealous – that would be illogical.

Spock sabe que Jim le quiere más que a su nave, no es que se trate de un concurso o que él se ponga celoso de 'ella' - eso sería ilógico.

-0-

'**T**hat's one well endowed lady' – words that assures Jim that Scotty loves her as much as he does, if not strictly in the same way.

"Ella es una dama bien dotada"- palabras que aseguran a Jim que Scotty la ama tanto como él lo hace, si bien, no estrictamente de la misma manera.

-0-

**U**ntil they make me give her up – that's how long the Captain will remain on his ship.

'Hasta que me hagan renunciar a ella' - ése es el tiempo que el capitán se mantendrá en su nave.

-0-

**V**ery soon after he first stepped aboard her, Jim knew that he and the Enterprise were meant to be together, a faith that has not diminished.

Tan pronto como puso un pié a bordo, Jim supo que él y la Enterprise estaban destinados a permanecer juntos, una fé que no ha disminuído en nada.

-0-

**W**ater can be in short supply even on the Enterprise but that has never stopped Jim from dragging Spock into their shower for some slippery fun.

Puede que el agua sea escasa, incluso en la Enterprise, eso nunca ha impedido a Jim arrastrar a Spock con él a la ducha, para un poco de diversión 'mojada'.

-0-

**X**enobiologists are especially anxious to be assigned to the Enterprise because she goes to planets no other Starship would dare.

Los xenobiólogos se ponen especialmente ansiosos por ser asignados a la Enterprise, porque ella recorre mundos a los que ninguna otra nave estelar se atrevería a ir.

-0-

**Y**outh may be wasted on the young, as the ancients said, but Jim puts his to good use aboard his Starship and she returns the favor.

La juventud puede ser desperdiciada por los jóvenes, como dicen los ancianos, pero Jim hace buen uso de la suya, a bordo de su nave y ella le devuelve el favor.

-0-

**Z**ebras have no place on a Starship, but Starfleet doesn't object to the ones painted on the wall of Rec Room 3, even if no one will explain how they ended up there.

Las cebras no tienen lugar en una nave espacial, pero la Flota no se opone a las pintadas en la pared de la habitación de recreo 3, aunque nadie se explica cómo llegaron allí.

-0-

Nota de T'Key'la;

Bueno, a todos los que preguntaron o sienten curiosidad, realmente no estoy obsesionada con las cebras. Empecé a usarlas y me hicieron reír (y a varios lectores) así que seguí con ellas ¿Es truco? Probablemente. Pero bueno - son mis historias, ¿Verdad? Si están cansados de las cebras, no duden en detenerse en Y. Z no siempre seran las cebras, pero todavía me hacen reír! Y a todos los que han mandado review para "26" hasta el momento - Sí, ustedes son lo máximo!

Nota de FA/KG;

Mil gracias por sus lecturas, reviews y cebras, si las hay. En el link, un pic que me pareció perfecto para este trozo, dedicado a una de mis naves predilectas, de Kotorik-kun, de la serie 'Our Lady Enterprise', la única dama capaz de interponerse entre Jim y Spock;

h t t p : / / k o t o r i k . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / # / d 2 4 5 q n k


	16. Chapter 16, 26 Acerca de las Misiones

**26, Acerca De las Misiones.**

**A**ll of them don't end in disaster, only …some of them.

No todas ellas terminan en desastre, solamente… algunas de ellas.

-0-

**B**efore you say it, Spock, I am going with you.

Antes de que lo digas, Spock, voy a ir contigo.

-0-

**C**aptain, I recommend you remain on board, for your safety and for my peace of mind.

Capitán, recomiendo que permanezca usted a bordo, por su seguridad…y por mi paz de espíritu.

-0-

**D**uring some away missions, the Captain stays awake until he knows the entire team has returned safely to the Enterprise.

Durante el tiempo de algunas de las misiones, el Capitán permanece despierto hasta que sabe que el equipo completo de descenso, ha retornado de forma segura el Enterprise.

-0-

**E**nergize – Jim doesn't actively worry that it will be last word he'll say but it does occur to him that it could be the last thing he ever says.

'Energiza'- Jim no se preocupa activamente porque esa sea la última palabra que diga, pero se le ocurre que podría ser lo último que dice.

-0-

**F**irst do not harm – that is true for all away missions and medical personnel.

'Ante todo, no dañar'- esto es verdadero en todas las misiones de descenso y también para el personal médico.

-0-

**G**oing down to new planets thrills Jim and terrifies Bones in equal measures.

Descender en planetas nuevos emociona a Jim tanto como aterroriza a Bones, en igual medida.

-0-

**H**aving to send any of his crew into hazardous situations never gets easier for Jim, and he's glad of it.

Tener que enviar a cualquiera de su tripulación en situaciones de riesgo nunca es fácil para Jim, y él se alegra de ello.

-0-

**I** missed you – the first thing Jim says to Spock when they return to their quarters once Spock has returned safely.

Te extrañé- es lo primero que Jim le dice a Spock cuando retornan a sus habitaciones, una vez que él ha regresado seguramente.

-0-

**J**ust as I missed you, Spock replies, no further words necessary, or spoken, for some time.

Justo como yo te extrañé, replica Spock, sin que sean necesarias más palabras o incluso hablar, por un buen rato.

-0-

**K**eptain, I've found them – four of the sweetest words the Captain ever heard when Chekov finally located the away team that had been out of contact for five endless days and nights.

'Kapitann, los encontré!'- las tres más dulces palabras que el Capitán ha escuchado cuando Chekov por fin localiza al equipo de Mision que ha estado perdido y fuera de contacto por cinco interminables días con sus noches.

-0-

"**L**ocals are friendly and curious" – words that alarm Jim and Spock each time they read them in a briefing because those cultures invariably end up being the most dangerous.

'Los nativos son amigables y curiosos'- son palabras que alarman a Jim y Spock cada vez que las leen en una junta antes de Misión de Descenso, porque esas culturas invariablemente terminan siendo las más peligrosas.

-0-

**M**ission accomplished – one day, Jim swears to Spock, their report will read just that and nothing else.

Misión cumplida –un día, le jura Jim a Spock, su reporte dirá justo eso y ni una palabra más.

-0-

**N**othing ever goes exactly as planned and Bones wonders why this continues to surprise him.

Nada salió exactamente como había sido planeado y Bones se pregunta por qué rayos eso sigue sorprendiéndolo.

-0-

**O**ccasionally, Scotty will beam down with the away-team but he can't concentrate on the mission because he's afraid the Enterprise will fall apart without him.

Ocasionalmente, Scotty desciende con el resto del Equipo de Misión, pero él no puede concentrase en ésta porque teme que el Enterprise pueda caerse, sin él a bordo.

-0-

**P**avel Chekov likes being on the away-teams, especially when Hikaru also beams down to the planet, but they both have to promise to concentrate on the mission more so than each other.

A Pavel Chekov le encanta estar en el Equipo de Misión, especialmente cuando Hikaru también va en él, pero ambos tienen que prometer que se concentrarán en la misión mas que uno en el otro.

-0-

**Q**uite often, Uhura is included because of her linguistic skills and because Jim knows she can charm anyone when she sets her mind to it, an invaluable skill for him to have on his side.

Muy a menudo, Uhura es incluída en la Misión debido a sus habilidades lingüísticas y porque Jim sabe que ella puede encantar a cualquiera cuando pone su mente en ello, una habilidad invaluable que él no debe hacer a un lado.

-0-

**R**eturning from a successful away mission is sometimes a lot more exciting than beaming down for one.

Regresar de una Misión exitosamente es a veces, más emocionante que descender a por una.

-0-

**S**pock would lock Jim in their quarters if he thought he could get away with but he knows he can't and that Jim would find a way out and down to the planet anyway.

Spock encerraría a Jim en sus habitaciones si pensara que puede salirse con la suya, pero sabe que no lo conseguirá y que Jim, de todas formas, encontrará alguna manera de descender al planeta.

-0-

**T**ime and time again, Spock asks Jim to please stay on the Enterprise and sometimes Jim will listen.

Una y otra vez, Spock le pide a Jim que POR FAVOR permanezca en el Enterprise y tal vez –por su insistencia- Jim le haga caso.

-0-

**U**hura likes going on away missions, especially when Jim is leading them, because everyone finds him so undeniably charming, a fact she will never admit to her Captain.

A Uhura le gusta ir en Misión, especialmente cuando Jim la dirige, porque todos y cada uno lo encuentran innegablemente encantador, un hecho que ella jamás admitirá frente a su Capitán.

-0-

**V**ery often, Sulu's skill with swords comes in handy, especially on planets where swordsmanship is a highly prized art.

Muy a menudo, la habilidad con las espadas que tiene Sulu, viene muy bien, sobre todo en planetas donde la esgrima es un arte muy apreciado.

-0-

**W**atching the away-team beam down without him never gets easier for Jim even though he knows, deep down, that Spock is right and his place is on his ship.

Mirar al Equipo de Misión descender en un mundo nuevo, sin él, nunca es cosa fácil para Jim, aunque sabe que en el fondo, Spock está en lo correcto y su lugar está en la nave.

-0-

**X**enophobic societies rarely identify themselves as such until it is too late, making Jim want to open fire on them, which of course he never does.

Las sociedades xenofóbicas raramente se identifican a sí mismas como tales, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, lo que hace querer a Jim el batirlas a tiros, cosa que por supuesto, el nunca hará.

-0-

**Y**ou have done the Federation proud, he tells the away-team after one particularly grueling and ultimately successful mission.

'Ustedes son el orgullo de la Federación', les dice al Equipo de Descenso después de una especialmente agotadora y ultimadamente exitosa misión.

-0-

**Z**ebras aren't often found on new planets but the away-team always takes pictures when they find them because their Captain laughs when he sees them.

Las cebras no se encuentran a menudo en los planetas nuevos, pero el Equipo de Descenso siempre toma holografías cuando las encuentran, porque su capitán se ríe cuando las ve.

-0-

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

Namasté

FantasmaAlineal.


	17. Chapter 17, 26 Acerca del Permiso

**26 acerca del Permiso.**

**A**ll things being equal, Jim doesn't really care where they take shoreleave as long as Spock is with him.

Siendo todas las cosas iguales, a Jim no le importa dónde pasen sus días de Permiso, siempre que Spock esté con él.

-0-

**B**eing with Spock at any time is a little like their own private shoreleave, an idea that Spock agrees with although he won't admit it quite as readily as will Jim.

Estar con Spock en cualquier momento es un poco como su Permiso privado, una idea con la que Spock está de acuerdo, aunque no lo admita tan fácilmente como Jim.

-0-

**C**hekov will eventually convince Sulu to go home with him to Russia in the heart of winter but he hasn't so far succeeded.

Chekov finalmente convencerá a Sulu para ir a casa con él, a Rusia, en el corazón del invierno, pero no lo ha conseguido hasta ahora.

-0-

**D**espite rumors to the contrary, the Enterprise is not granted more shoreleaves than any other starship, and in fact, generally gets fewer than most.

A pesar de los rumores en contrario, al Enterprise no se le conceden más Permisos que a cualquier otra nave espacial, y de hecho, en general, recibe menos que la mayoría.

-0-

**E**ngineer Scott will reluctantly take shoreleave when the Captain specifically orders him to do so, and he'll sneak back on the ship as soon as he can get away with it.

El Jefe de Ingenieros Scott saldrá a regañadientes de Permiso, cuando el capitán dispone específicamente que lo haga, y va a colarse en la nave tan pronto como pueda salirse con la suya.

-0-

**F**or the longest time, Jim wouldn't let Bones take shoreleave on Earth because he was afraid when it came time to return to the Enterprise, the Doctor would simply refuse.

Durante mucho tiempo, Jim no permitió a Bones tomar su Permiso en la Tierra, porque temía que, llegado el momento para volver a la Enterprise, el doctor simplemente se negaría.

-0-

**G**orgeous sunsets are wasted on Jim and Spock when they are on shoreleave together because they only have eyes for each other.

Magníficas puestas de sol se desperdician cuando Jim y Spock están de Permiso juntos, porque sólo tienen ojos el uno para el otro.

-0-

**H**ot weather is Spock's preference although Jim really likes to visit snowy locations, a dichotomy they finally resolve by alternating the types of resorts they visit.

Los lugares cálidos son la preferencia de Spock, aunque a Jim en realidad le gustan las locaciones con nieve, una dicotomía que ellos resolvieron finalmente, alternando los tipos de complejos turísticos que ambos visitan.

-0-

**I**ndoor recreational activities are always high on their list of priorities wherever they end up going.

Las actividades recreacionales 'a puerta cerrada' están arriba en su lista de prioridades, cualquiera que sea el lugar a donde terrminen yendo.

-0-

**J**im never felt entirely comfortable going on shoreleave until Spock and Bones joined forces and convinced him that his continued positive mental health was even more important than that of the rest of the crew.

Jim nunca se sintió del todo cómodo saliendo de Permiso, hasta que Spock y Bones unieron fuerzas y lo convencieron de que una salud mental positiva y continua, de su parte, era aún más importante que la del resto de la tripulación.

-0-

**K**ayaking was something Spock never wanted to try until Jim showed him the one that was built for two, then Spock thought it was an excellent idea.

Navegar en kayak era algo que Spock nunca quiso intentar, hasta que Jim le mostró el que estaba construído para dos personas y entonces, Spock pensó que eso era una excelente idea.

-0-

**L**eonard McCoy almost always refuses to go on shoreleave with his two best friends because he understands they do need time to themselves, and he has never wanted to be a third wheel to anybody.

Leonard Mc Coy casi siempre se rehúsa a salir de Permiso con sus dos mejores amigos porque él entiende que necesitan tiempo para ellos solos y él nunca ha querido ser 'mal tercio' para nadie.

-0-

**M**ardi Gras is the perfect time to visit New Orleans, Jim tells Spock, until they get there and are recognized, and are mobbed by thousands of drunken revelers, leading Jim to promise that Spock will be the one to choose their shoreleave destinations for the next three years.

Mardi Gras es el momento perfecto para visitar Nueva Orleans, le dijo Jim a Spock, hasta que llegaron allí y fueron reconocidos y acosados por miles de borrachos, lo que causó que Jim terminara prometiendo a Spock que sería él quien eligiera sus destinos de Permiso, durante los próximos tres años…

-0-

**N**obody would have expected Spock to pick DisneyWorld for their shoreleave, but he had a surprisingly good time and Jim promised they would go back whenever Spock wanted, even if they didn't get to be Grand Marshall of the Parade every time.

Nadie habría esperado que Spock escogiera Disneylandia para su siguiente Permiso, pero pasó un tiempo sorprendentemente bueno, y Jim le prometió que volverían cada vez que Spock quisiera, aunque no llegó a ser gran mariscal del Desfile cada vez.

-0-

**O**ceans always mesmerize Spock, since the Vulcan on which he grew up nor New Vulcan have them, and Jim is fine with spending most of their shoreleaves next to one.

Los océanos siempre hipnotizan a Spock, ya que no los había Vulcano, en donde creció, ni tampoco en Nuevo Vulcano y Jim está muy contento con pasar la mayor parte de sus Permisos junto a uno.

**-0-**

**P**eace and quiet – that's all Bones ever wants from his shoreleave, which is why he'll refuse to tell anybody where he's going, anybody but Jim of course.

Paz y tranquilidad - eso es todo lo que Bones quiere de su Permiso, razón por la cual él se niega a decir a nadie adónde va, nadie más que a Jim, por supuesto.

-0-

**Q**uite lovely, Spock tells Jim when the sun goes down in spectacular reds and yellows and oranges, although Jim suspects he's not talking solely about the sunset.

Muy hermoso, Spock le dice a Jim cuando cae el sol en tonos rojos y espectaculares amarillos y naranjas, aunque Jim sospecha que él no está hablando sólo acerca de la puesta del sol.

-0-

**R**isa is fine for shoreleave but Jim would much prefer to return to Earth, or go to New Vulcan to talk to first-Spock, although his Spock becomes jealous if they spend too much time together.

Risa está muy bien para ir de Permiso, pero Jim prefiere regresar a la Tierra, o ir a Nuevo Vulcano, para conversar con Spock Prime, aunque su Spock se pone celoso, si pasan demasiado tiempo juntos.

-0-

**S**ulu will go wherever Pavel wants him to, except Russia in the middle of winter, because too much snow makes Hikaru claustrophobic, an irrational fear he finally admits to Chekov after they had been married for 3 years.

Sulu irá a dondequiera que Pavel quiera, a excepción de Rusia en pleno invierno, porque la nieve le produce claustrofobia a Hikaru, un miedo irracional que al fin admite frente a Chekov, después de haber estado casados por 3 años.

-0-

**T**omorrow is our last day, Jim reminds Spock sadly before gazing out over the ocean once more.

Mañana es nuestro último día, Jim le recuerda tristemente a Spock, antes de mirar por sobre el océano una vez más.

-0-

**U**ntil our next shoreleave, Spock replies before distracting Jim with his kisses and promises of more to come.

Hasta nuestro próximo Permiso, Spock le responde, distrayendo a Jim con sus besos y promesas de más por venir.

-0-

**V**isiting her home is bitter sweet for Nyota, and when she returns to the Enterprise, she immerses herself in her work until she shakes the melancholy left from the trip.

Visitar su hogar natal es una experiencia agridulce para Nyota, y cuando regresa al Enterprise, ella se sumerge en su trabajo hasta dejar atrás la melancolía del viaje.

-0-

**W**hite water rafting ends up on Sulu's "forbidden" list when he breaks both arms while doing it down a waterfall.

El descenso libre a balsa en el río queda en la lista de 'prohibiciones' de Sulu, después de que él se rompió los dos brazos, cayendo de lo alto de una cascada.

-0-

"**X**treme rafting, Captain, is without a raft, which is the only reason I broke both arms," Sulu tries to explain, but Jim just turns a deaf ear to him and refuses to remove it from the list.

"El Descenso Extremo, Capitán, no utiliza una balsa, lo cuál es la razón por la que me rompí ambos brazos", Sulu trata de explicarse, pero Jim simplemente hace oídos sordos a sus protestas y se niega a eliminar semejante 'deporte' de la lista de "prohibiciones para Hikaru".

-0-

"**Y**ou are never to do it again," Jim says to Sulu, making Chekov promise that he will do everything he can to stop Hikaru - next time.

"Nunca vas a hacerlo de nuevo", le dice Jim a Sulu, haciendo que Chekov le prometa que hará todo lo posible para detener Hikaru - la próxima vez.

**-0-**

**Z**ero-hour is the time everyone is required to be back aboard the Enterprise or they will be left behind, and no one wants to have to contact Admiral Pike and explain why they are still planetside when their starship has already warped into space.

La hora-cero es el tiempo en que todo el mundo tiene la obligación de estar de regreso a bordo del Enterprise o se quedará atrás, y nadie quiere contactar al almirante Pike y explicar por qué siguen estacionados en el planeta cuando su nave ya ha partido al espacio.

-0-

Nota de T'Key'la; no, nada de cebras ésta vez. Tal vez la siguiente. ;-)

Mil gracias anticipadas por sus lecturas y reviews.

Namasté

FA.


	18. Chapter 18, 26 mentiras y falsedades

**26 Mentiras, Falsedades y/o rumores acerca de quienes trabajan y/o sirven en el Enterprise.**

_**A**__dmiral Pike does not allow Captain Kirk to personally select all of Enterprise's personnel but if Jim doesn't want someone on his crew, Chris will have them expeditiously reassigned._

El almirante Pike no permite que Jim seleccione personalmente a todo el personal del Enterprise, pero si Jim no quiere específicamente a alguien en su tripulación, Chris lo reasigna lo más rápido posible.

-0-

_**B**__efore Jim was giving the Enterprise, he __was__ required to complete the Command Track at the Academy; he just did it much more quickly than anyone else ever had._

Antes de que a Jim se le entregara la Enterprise, fue requerido para completar el Curso de Comando –como todo capitán- es sólo que él lo terminó mucho más rápido de lo que cualquier otro lo habría hecho.

-0-

_**C**__aptain Kirk has never appeared naked on the Bridge, unless you insist on including that one time when his fever spiked and he managed to elude Spock and Dr. McCoy and…well, he really prefers not to discuss it - ever again._

El Capitán Kirk NUNCA ha aparecido desnudo en el Puente, a menos que incluyan esa única ocasión en la que su fiebre se elevó peligrosamente y él hizo hasta lo imposible –en su delirio- para evadir a Spock y al dr. McCoy y… bueno, el prefiere no volver a discutir sobre eso, jamás.

-0-

_**D**__r. McCoy does not refuse to treat any patient, regardless of species, condition, prior behavior while in Med Bay, or comments made about his ex-wife while that member of the crew was too drunk to know what he was saying in the Officer's Mess even though he had made a solemn vow to never ever repeat what Bones said while they were still at the Academy and on that particular night it was __Bones__ that had had too much to drink which is the only reason he discussed how hot sex with Jocelyn had been and that was probably why he'd ended up marrying her to start with._

El dr. McCoy jamás se rehúsa a tratar a ningún paciente, independientemente de su especie, condicion, comportamiento primario mientras están en la MedBay o comentarios hechos acerca de su ex esposa, siempre y cuando dicho tripulante haya estado lo suficientemente borracho para saber lo que estaba diciendo al Oficial a Cargo –pese a que hiciera previamente un voto solemne de nunca repetir lo que Bones dijera, cuando aún estaban en la Academia, en esa noche especial en la que éste estaba demasiado bebido, lo que es la única razón por la que discutieron cómo es que había terminado en la cama con Jocelyn y que, posiblemente, por eso había acabado por casarse con ella, para empezar.

-0-

_**E**__ntire harvests of fresh fruits and vegetables are not beamed onto the Enterprise whenever they are near a Starbase; only enough to feed the crew for the amount of time it will take for them to arrive at the next Starbase._

Es falso que enormes cargas de frutas y vegetales frescos sean embarcados a bordo del Enterprise cada vez que ellos están cerca de una Base Estelar; sólo lo suficiente para mantener a la tripulación, hasta que ellos arriban a la siguiente Base.

-0-

_**F**__or every opening on the Enterprise crew, there aren't really 2000 applicants – it only feels that way to Admiral Pike._

Por cada Admisión que se hace para la tripulación del Enterprise, NO HAY en realidad 2000 solicitudes. Es sólo que así le parecen al Almirante Pike.

-0-

_**G**__aila has not slept with every member of the Enterprise crew – only the ones not married or otherwise in a committed relationship – she does have standards, after all._

Gaila no se ha acostado con cada miembro de la tripulación del Enterprise; sólo con los que están libres de compromiso o no están casados. Ella tiene principios, después de todo.

-0-

_**H**__ikaru does not get paid a bonus for his coolness factor despite Jim's repeated attempts to institute the Cooler Than Cool Stipend._

A Hikaru no se le paga un bono extra por ser 'cool', dejando de lado los intentos de Jim por instituír el bono para el 'más cool entre todos'.

-0-

_**I**__nter-ship Starfleet Games were finally halted because the Admiralty got so tired of all the whining from the losers - that the Enterprise wins every single year because they cheat, a charge which they know has no validity because Captain Kirk's crew really is Just That Awesome._

Los Juegos Inter-Navales de la Flota Estelar fueron finalmente detenidos porque el Almirantazgo se cansó de los silbidos de los perdedores, diciendo que el "Enterprise gana cada año, haciendo trampa", una acusación que ellos sabían que carecía de validez, puesto que la tripulación del Capitán Kirk es realmente sorprendente.

-0-

_**J**__im Kirk has not slept with every member of his crew, a fact Spock will absolutely verify as he is the only member of the crew with whom the Captain has ever or will ever sleep._

Jim Kirk no ha dormido con cada miembro de su tripulación, un hecho que Spock puede verificar absolutamente, dado que él es el único miembro del crew con quien lo ha hecho o lo hará.

-0-

_**K**__araoke was never a part of Inter-ship Starfleet Games and it has nothing to do with the fact that Jim Kirk is tone deaf._

El karaoke nunca fué parte de los Juegos InterNavales de la Flota y nada tiene que ver el asunto con el hecho de que Jim es sordo a la música.

-0-

_**L**__eonard McCoy has been offered the position of CMO on every ship in the fleet and there is no truth to the rumor he won't accept because he is Jim's other lover._

A Leonard McCoy le han ofrecido el puesto de Comandante Oficial Médico en cada nave de la Flota y no es verdadero el rumor que dice que él no ha aceptado, porque es el otro amante de Jim.

-0-

_**M**__ostly the crew of the Enterprise ignore snide remarks made about them, knowing the smack-talking stems from jealously, unless someone makes the mistake of claiming that their Captain is not the best ever in which case they will jump ugly with whoever dared dis Kirk._

Mayormente, la tripulación del Enterprise ignora los comentarios sarcásticos sobre ellos, hechos a sabiendas del golpe derivado de los celos, a menos que alguien cometa el error de afirmar que su capitán no es el mejor de todos en cuyo caso se topará feamente con quien se atrevió a hablar mal de Kirk.

-0-

_**N**__yota does not join the Captain and Spock for threesomes nor would she ever consider it, especially after she and Dr. McCoy begin spending quality time together._

Nyota no ha hecho tríos en la cama con Spock y el Capitán –ni siquiera lo ha considerado- y menos desde que ella y el dr. McCoy comenzaron a pasar más tiempo de calidad juntos.

-0-

_**O**__fficers on other ships gaze longingly at the Enterprise whenever they are docked at the same place, at the same time, wondering what they need to do to deserve assignment on that ship._

Los oficiales de las otras naves contemplan largamente al Enterprise doquiera que ésta atraque y al mismo tiempo, preguntándose que es lo que les hace falta para poder ser asignados a esa nave.

-0-

_**P**__avel Chekov knows there are those who believe he is too young to have the privilege of being the Enterprise's Navigator but as long as Keptain Kirk believes he deserves it, he can ignore the whispers of favoritism that seem to follow him whenever they are with other members of Starfleet._

Pavel Chekhov sabe que no falta quien crea que él es demasido joven para tener el privilegio de ser el Navegante del Enterprise, pero mientras el Kapitann Kurrk crea que él lo merece, Pav puede ignorar los rumores de 'favoritismo' que lo siguen a cualquier parte donde le toque estar con otros oficiales de la Flota.

-0-

_**Q**__uips and wisecracks about his youth or that of his crew no longer bother Jim and he laughs every time another ship beams a case of diapers over to them._

Chistes y bromas sobre su juventud o su equipo no molestan ya a Jim y él se ríe cada vez que otra nave les teleporta un envío de pañales para todos ellos.

-0-

_**R**__eality often contradicts the cause for the jealousy of other crews, a fact Admiral Pike is forced to point out almost weekly if not daily._

La realidad frecuentemente contradice la verdadera causa de los celos de otras tripulaciones, un hecho que el Almirante Pike se vé obligado a hacer notar casi semanalmente, si no es que a diario.

-0-

_**S**__pock cannot understand the Human tendency to denigrate that which is desired, seemingly lessening the value of the very thing being coveted, and finally Jim stops _

_trying to explain it to him._

Spock no puede entender la tendencia humana a denigrar lo que es deseado, aparentemente disminuyendo el valor de la muy codiciada cosa que se desea, y finalmente Jim ha renunciado a intentar explicárselo.

-0-

_**T**__here are only a few things that will cause Scotty to be moved to violence, and insults about his ship or his Captain are two that never fail to incite a brawl, with the ship being slightly ahead in the count._

Sólo hay unas pocas cosas que hará que Scotty se deje llevar de la violencia, y los insultos a su nave o su capitán son dos que no dejan de incitar a una pelea, aunque la nave está ligeramente por delante en el recuento.

-0-

_**U**__nder certain circumstances, the Enterprise is granted more shoreleave than other ships, but then most ships don't spend the majority of their time preventing universe-ending cataclysms._

Bajo ciertas circunstancias, al Enterprise se le dan más Permisos de Descenso que a otras naves, pero es que la mayoría de éstas no usan casi todo su tiempo en detener catástrofes capaces de terminar con el universo mismo.

-0-

_**V**__ulcans prefer that only the Enterprise visit their planet for resupplying and assistance, for reasons that are crystal clear to those who serve aboard her._

Los Vulcanos prefieren que sólo el Enterprise visite su planeta para el reabastecimiento y la asistencia, por razones que son muy claras a los que sirven a bordo de ella.

-0-

_**W**__hatever anyone else may think, the crew of the Enterprise is the best in the 'fleet and that only fuels the fire of jealousy on the other ships._

Pese a lo que cualquier otra persona pueda pensar o decir, lo cierto es que la tripulación del Enterprise es la mejor en la Flota y ello sólo alimenta el fuego de los celos en las otras naves.

-0-

_**X**__enobiologists have been known to engage in fisticuffs to secure a posting on the Enterprise, a situation that annoys Pike and amuses Kirk in equal measures._

Hay xenobiólogos que se han vuelto conocidos por participar en peleas a puñetazos para asegurarse un lugar en el Enterprise, una situación que molesta a Pike y divierte a Kirk, a partes iguales.

-0-

_**Y**__oung, brash, careless, arrogant, stubborn, brilliant – all words that have been used to describe a certain Captain but he prefers Awesome, if it's all the same to you._

Joven, descarado, descuidado, arrogante, terco, brillante - todas son palabras que se han utilizado para describir a cierto capitán, pero él prefiere Impresionante, si te es lo mismo a ti.

-0-

_**Z**__ebras have never been aboard the Enterprise and Pike cannot understand why that rumor is so persistent or why Jim laughs every time he hears it._

Las cebras nunca han estado a bordo del Enterprise y Pike no puede entender por qué ese rumor es tan persistente o por qué Jim se ríe cada vez que lo oye.

-0-

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

Namasté

FA/KG.


	19. Chapter 19, 26 lugares 'íntimos'

_**26 Places They've Had Sex**_

_**26 Lugares donde Ellos hicieron el amor:**_

**A**rboretum – Sulu still can't figure out what happened to his prize nasturtiums that had been kept carefully in the far reaches of the garden.

El invernadero -Sulu aún no puede imaginar que fué lo que pasó con sus capuchinas premiadas, los cuales estaban en el borde más alejado del jardín.

-0-0-0-0-

**B**ridge – only when they were in spacedock and knew that no one else was on board.

El puente - Solo cuando estaban estacionados en Base y sabían que no quedaba nadie en la nave.

-0-0-0-0-

**C**aptain's chair – because, yeah, it was inevitable.

La silla del Capitán- porque, claro, era inevitable.

-0-0-0-0-

**D**r. McCoy's quarters – and if he ever finds out, he will have them killed.

El camarote de McCoy - y si él llegaba a enterarse, de seguro los mataría.

-0-0-0-0-

**E**ngineering – that didn't work out so well when Scotty caught them but he was gracious enough to pretend he didn't really know what they were doing wedged between two of the gigantic cooling tanks.-

Ingeniería - eso no marchó tan bien, cuando Scotty los atrapó, pero él fué lo suficientemente gentil como para pretender que no sabía qué estaban haciendo ellos, encajonados literalmente, entre dos de los gigantescos tanques de enfriamiento

-0-0-0-0-

**F**encing piste – all that thrusting and parrying and… it took a really long time to divest themselves of their fencing gear so that probably won't happen again.

La plancha de esgrima - todos esos lances y esquives y... realmente les tomó tiempo sacarse los trajes de esgrima, de modo que probalemente, nunca volverá a ocurrir.

-0-0-0-0-

**G**aila's quarters – she wasn't there and she gave them permission but they still count it.

La habitación de Gaila - ella no estaba ahí y les dió permiso, pero ellos todavía lo toman en cuenta

-0-0-0-0-

**H**allway between the transporter and the turbolift – because Jim had been gone for over a week and Spock couldn't wait until they got all the way back to their quarters.

El pasillo entre el teleportador y el elevador - porque Jim no había estado una semana entera y Spock... no pudo esperar a que regresaran a sus habitaciones

-0-0-0-0-

**I**nside most of the supply closets – it's good to be Captain and have all the override codes.

Dentro de la mayoría de los clósets de equipo - era buena cosa ser el Capitán y... tener todos los códigos para abrirlos

-0-0-0-0-

**J**efferies Tubes – 12 of them and counting, unless Scotty figures out a way to monitor all 73.84 miles that run through the entire ship.

Los tubos Jeffrey - 12 de ellos y contando, a menos que Scotty inventara alguna forma de monitorear las 73.84 millas de los tubos, que corren a traves de toda la nave

-0-0-0-0-

**K**itchen off of Rec Room 3 – that was Spock's fault because he had eaten more of the chocolate icing than he had put on the cupcakes.

La cocina fuera del Cuarto de Recreo 3 - eso fué culpa de Spock, porque había comido más de la cubierta de chocolate que habían usado para los pastelillos

-0-0-0-0-

**L**inen closet outside of Med Bay – it's quite cozy, actually, and big enough for them to lay down.

El clóset de Blancos fuera de la Enfermería/Bahía Médica - bastante acogedor, en realidad y los suficientemente grande como para caber acostados en él

-0-0-0-0-

**M**ed Bay – because McCoy was good enough to make himself scarce when Spock was still recovering from a broken leg, not that that stopped them but they were a little more cautious.

Bahía Médica - porque McCoy fué lo suficientemente "bueno" como para aparecerse MUY poco, cuando Spock se estaba recuperando de una pierna rota. Claro que eso no los detuvo; sólo tuvieron que tomar algo de precaución

-0-0-0-0-

**N**early every conference room – there are a few scattered out between the crew quarters they haven't christened yet.

Casi todos los Salones de Conferencia - aunque hay unos pocos, dispersos entre las habitaciones de la tripulación, que ellos no han "bautizado" todavía

-0-0-0-0-

**O**bservation Lounge – 6 out of 9 so far, the three remaining to be conquered as soon as possible.

Puestos de Observación - 6 de 9, los tres que quedan, serán conquistados tan pronto como sea posible.

-0-0-0-0-

**P**ike's office – he really shouldn't have kept them waiting for those 20 extra minutes.

La oficina de Pike - el almirante NO DEBIÓ haberlos dejado esperando esos 20 minutos extra.

-0-0-0-0-

**Q**uartermaster Matherson's office – which may be why the Captain's requisitions for new uniforms was "inexplicably misplaced" for three weeks and for the last week he had to resort to wearing only his black undershirt, making the Command Crew call him "Cadet Kirk."

La oficina del Intendente Matherson -lo cual podría ser la razón del Capitán para sus solicitudes de nuevos uniformes, los cuales fueron "inexplicablemente perdidos" por tres semanas y ello motivó a que la última semana, Jim usara sólo su camisa negra, haciendo que todos en el puente lo llamaran "Cadete Kirk".

-0-0-0-0-

**R**estaurant bathroom – not their proudest moment but sometimes you've got to do what you've got to do.

El baño del restaurant - no fué uno de sus mejores momentos, pero, algunas veces, uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

-0-0-0-0-

**S**wimming pool – Jim really enjoyed it but Spock thought the water should have been at least 5 degrees warmer.

la alberca de la nave -Jim realmente lo disfrutó, pero a Spock le habría gustado que el agua hubiera estado siquiera cinco grados más TIBIA.

-0-0-0-0-

**T**ransporter room – Jim ordered the technicians to get out as soon as Spock materialized after being gone to New Vulcan for 4 weeks, which will never, ever happen again.

La zona de Teleportación - Jim ordenó a los técnicos salir tan pronto Spock se materializó, después de una estadía en Nuevo Vulcano por cuatro semanas... la cual nunca -NUNCA- se repetirá.

-0-0-0-0-

**U**nder Spock's bed – they never did find that missing button.

Bajo la cama de Spock- la verdad es que ellos jamás encontraron ese botón perdido.

-0-0-0-0-

**V**ulcan II – the sunburn Jim got finally healed by itself since McCoy refused to treat him for "sever stupidity."

Vulcano II -la quemada de sol de Jim finalmente sanó por sí sola, después de que McCoy se negó a tratarla por ser causada por "seria estupidez"... más que por el sol.

-0-0-0-0-

**W**hite House – the President invited them to stay in the Lincoln Bedroom when they were testifying before Congress on budget cuts to Starfleet.

La Casa Blanca - el presidente los invitó a quedarse en la Habitación Lincoln, cuando estaban testificando ante el Congreso sobre los recortes del presupuesto a la Flota Estelar.

-0-0-0-0-

**X**enobiology lab – claimed they were doing research on "cross pollination of species."

El laboratorio de Xenobiología - ellos dijeron que estaban haciendo una investigación sobre "la polinización cruzada de especies".

-0-0-0-0-

**Y**erkes Observatory – it really is a head-rush to have a brand new planetarium named in your honor and it deserves to be celebrated.

El Observatorio Yerkes - realmente es genial saber que un nuevo planetario lleva tu nombre y semejante acontecimiento merece ser celebrado.

-0-0-0-0-

**Z**ebra Zone – one of DisneyWorld's Animal Kingdom resorts which features in-room Jacuzzis – warm enough even for Spock.

La zona de Cebras - uno de los hoteles del Reino Animal de Disneylandia, con jacuzzis interiores, lo suficientemente cálidos, incluso para Spock.

-0-0-0-0-

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

Namasté.

FA/ KG.


	20. Chapter 20

**26 Ways They Say **_**I Love You**_

**26 formas de decir 'te amo'.**

_**A**__sking Spock if he wants to turn up the temperature in their quarters even though Jim is already starting to sweat._

Preguntarle a Spock si él quiere subir la temperatura en el camarote, aunque Jim esté sudando, de hecho.

-0-

_**B**__rewing coffee before Alpha shift._

Beber café juntos, antes del turno Alfa.

-0-

_**C**__atching Spock's eye on the Bridge and not saying a word_.

Descubrir la mirada de Spock, en el Puente y no decir una sola palabra.

-0-

_**D**__escribing what he will do to Jim once they have completed their shift._

Describirle a Jim lo que le hará una vez terminen su turno.

-0-

_**E**__ating only vegetables because Spock prefers kissing him when he hasn't eaten meat_.

Comer sólo vegetales porque Spock prefiere besarlo cuando no ha comido carne.

-0-

_**F**__oregoing poker night to spend the time alone – together._

Olvidarse de la partida de póker de esa noche, con tal de pasar ese tiempo ellos solos, juntos.

-0-

_**G**__lancing over at Jim just to make sure he is still there._

Mirar sobre el hombro para asegurarse de que sí, Jim está ahí.

-0-

_**H**__opping in excitement because Spock finally arrived in their quarters after a double shift._

Esperar con emoción porque Spock por fin ha llegado al camarote, después de un turno doble sin verlo.

-0-

_**I**__nsisting that no, absolutely not, I do not want that last apple._

Insistir que no, absolutamente no, no quiero esa última manzana.

-0-

_**J**__ust listening even though he really wants to talk_.

Escuchándolo tan sólo, aunque me muera de ganas de hablar.

-0-

_**K**__issing secretly in the turbolift_.

Besándose en secreto, en el turbolift.

-0-

_**L**__ooking all over for Jim's missing boot even though that made them both late for Alpha_ _shift._

Buscando por todas partes la bota perdida de Jim, aunque eso los haga llegar tarde al turno Alfa.

-0-

_**M**__assaging the strong muscles of Spock's back because Jim knows he can hear the love through the touch_.

Darle un buen masaje a Spock en la espalda, porque Jim sabe que él puede 'escuchar' el amor a través del tacto.

-0-

_**N**__ot minding that Jim takes up more than his share of their bed_.

Que no te importe que Jim ocupe más de la mitad de la cama.

-0-

_**O**__rdering room service on shoreleave so they didn't have to really dress to leave their cottage._

Ordenando servicio al cuarto cuando están de Permiso, de forma que no tengan que vestirse ni abandonar su refugio.

-0-

_**P**__ouncing on Spock as soon as he enters their quarters, even though Jim inevitably ends up on the bottom of their pile_.

Saltando encima de Spock apenas él entre al camarote, aunque Jim inevitablemnte termine en el fondo de la pila.

-0-

_**Q**__uizzing their friends who know Jim best to find the perfect anniversary gift, and getting it exactly right._

Interrogando a todos sus amigos quien de ellos conoce mejor a Jim para que le ayude a encontrar el mejor regalo para su aniversario y consiguiendo el presente justo.

-0-

_**R**__unning his fingers through Spock's once perfectly ordered hair_.

Pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Spock, una vez que éste lo ha peinado perfectamente.

-0-

_**S**__taying up until Jim returns from the away-mission, even though he was gone for more than 48 of the ship's hours._

Permaneciendo despierto hasta que Jim regrese de misión de descenso, aunque él haya estado fuera de la nave por más de 48 horas.

-0-

_**T**__ranslating his favorite Shakespeare sonnets into Vulcan_.

Traduciendo sus sonetos favoritos de Shakespeare al Vulcano.

-0-

_**U**__sing their bond to make __plans__ for after Alpha shift._

Utilizando su emv para hacer 'planes' para cuando termine el turno Alfa.

-0-

_**V**__iolating a direct Starfleet order because no way in hell was Jim letting Spock die on that God-forsaken planet, consequences be damned._

Violando una orden directa de la Flota Estelar porque no hay ninguna forma del infierno en la que Jim deje atrás a Spock en ese planeta olvidado de Dios y malditas sean las consecuencias, carajo…

_-0-_

_**W**__atching Jim sleep._

Mirando a Jim dormir.

-0-

_**X**__eroxing his butt because Spock would have no idea how to react._

Fotocopiando su trasero desnudo porque Spock no tendrá la menor idea de cómo reaccionar a ello.

-0-

_**Y**__earning then having_.

Deseando, mucho mas que teniendo.

-0-

_**Z**__ealously guarding their free time so they can spend it together._

Celosamente, cuidando de su tiempo libre para poder pasarlo juntos.

-0-

_Nota de T'Key'la;_

_Yes, real life is starting to interfere but I had to write this one. All 332 words of it! Hope you like it. Shakespeare said "Brevity is the soul of wit." __Hmm..._

_Sí, efectivamente, la vida real está comenzando a interferir, pero tenía que escribir éste pequeño corte. Justo las 332 palabra de él! Espero que les guste. Shakespeare dijo "La Brevedad es el alma del ingenio". Hmm.._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_By the way, este '26' específico me parece muy interesante; es cercano a Zí (cantar y danzar) de 'Lágrimas de Cianuro' y por idealista o romántico que suene, mantener este comportamiento suele tener resultados. Se los aseguro. Otra nota; emv (Enlace Mental Vulcano) sustituye a bond (lazo). _

_Namasté y mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. _

_FantasmaAlineal/ Kitsune Gin. _


	21. Chapter 21, 26 razones de la Flota

**26 Reasons Starfleet Thought That It Might Have Been a Mistake…**  
**to make Jim Kirk Captain of the Enterprise**

26 Razones por las que la Comandancia de la Flota Estelar pensó que podría haber sido un error hacer a Jim Kirk, Capitán del Enterprise…  
-0-

**A**pparently not every starship Captain nearly gets himself killed on nearly every away mission.

Al parecer no todos los Capitanes de cada nave casi consiguen matarse en casi todas las Misiones de Descenso.

-0-

**B**asic sense of survival is assumed, unless you are James T. Kirk.

Se asume que hay un sentido básico de supervivencia, a menos que usted sea James T. Kirk.

-0-

**C**reative solutions to many problems will keep a starship going but that doesn't mean the engineers from Starfleet are ever going to think using a clothespin, a shoelace, and a plastic spork to fix the warp drive is a good idea.

Las soluciones creativas a muchos de los problemas que se presentan, mantendrán una nave caminando, pero eso no significa que los ingenieros de la Flota Estelar admitan que una pinza de ropa, cordones de los zapatos y una cuchara/tenedor de plástico para fijar el motor warp, sean una buena idea.

-0-

**D**epending on the time of day, Starfleet is never entirely sure who might respond to their private messages to the Captain, since he never seems to be exactly where they expect him to be.

Dependiendo de la hora del día, la Flota Estelar nunca está del todo segura de quien podría responder a sus mensajes privados al capitán, ya que nunca parece estar exactamente donde esperan que esté.

-0-

**E**xecuting a direct order is not optional, at least that's what Starfleet always thought until they promoted James Kirk.

Obedecer una orden directa no es opcional o al menos, eso fue lo que la Flota siempre creyó, hasta que promovieron a James Kirk.

-0-

**F**ollowing protocol and regulations is also not optional, something else that seems to apply to James Kirk only sporadically.

Seguir el protocolo y las regulaciones TAMPOCO es opcional, algo más que parece aplicarse a Jim Kirk sólo esporádicamente.

-0-

**G**ossip can't be taken as the solemn truth but there has to be some accuracy to the rumor that Admiral Pike makes sure that not _all_ of the Captain's reports reach the upper levels of Starfleet.

Los chismes no pueden ser tomados como la verdad solemne, pero tiene que haber cierta exactitud en el rumor de que el almirante Pike se asegura de que no todos los informes del capitán, lleguen a los niveles superiores de la Flota Estelar.

-0-

**H**ardly a day goes by that Starfleet doesn't get yet another message from yet another starship that visited yet another planet that had recently hosted the Enterprise and the inhabitants of the planet haven't quite gotten over it yet.

Apenas pasa un día sin que la Flota Estelar no reciba otro mensaje de que una nueva nave espacial visitó otro planeta que ha acogido recientemente al Enterprise y los habitantes del planeta no han conseguido superarlo, todavía.

_-0-_

_**I**__ didn't mean for it to happen_ – not the way a Captain's away-mission report should ever start, but Jim Kirk's do, with alarming regularity.

_No era mi intención que eso pasara_ - no son las palabras con las que un informe de Misión de Descenso, de parte del Capitán, comience, pero Jim Kirk lo hace, con una regularidad alarmante.

-0-

**J**unk food was not included in standard replicator programming until Starfleet got so tired of the Enterprise's repeated requests that they finally allowed their replicators to produce reasonable facsimiles of cheeseburgers, French fries, cheese doodles, and milk shakes.

La comida chatarra no se incluyó en la programación del replicador estándar hasta que la Flota Estelar se canso de las reiteradas peticiones del Enterprise, y finalmente permitieron que sus replicadores produjeran facsímiles razonables de hamburguesas con queso, papas a la francesa, 'cheetos' y leche malteada.

-0-

**K**araoke night is sacred on the Enterprise and Starfleet has learned not to bother trying to reach any of the command crew during their weekly ritual.

La noche de karaoke es sagrada en la Enterprise y la Flota Estelar ha aprendido a no molestarse en tratar de comunicarse con cualquiera de la Tripulación de Comando, durante su ritual semanal.

-0-

**L**ittle did they know that giving the Enterprise to the youngest captain ever would prematurely age all of Starfleet still on the ground.

Poco sabían aquellos que al entregar la Enterprise al capitán más joven, esto envejecería a toda la Flota Estelar, aún apegada al suelo.

-0-

**M**essages intended for Captain Kirk often seem to be delayed or misdirected, much more often than messages to any other Captain.

Los mensajes destinados al capitán Kirk a menudo parecen ser retrasados o estar mal dirigidos, con mucha más frecuencia que los mensajes a cualquier otro capitán.

-0-

**N**obody would ever doubt the loyalty of the crew of the Enterprise but Starfleet occasionally wishes that that loyalty extended to them as well.

Nadie pondría en duda la lealtad de la tripulación del Enterprise, pero de vez en cuando la Flota Estelar desea que la lealtad fuera extensiva a ellos también – y no sólo a su capitán o a su nave…

-0-

"**O**nce more unto the breach, dear friends, once more" – not the way any other ship would have told Starfleet they were about to engage in hostilities with the Klingons.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo a partirnos el alma, amigos" - no es la manera en que cualquier otra nave habría contestado a la Flota Estelar, cuando estaban a punto de participar en las hostilidades con los Klingons.

-0-

**P**optarts aren't on any starship's regular requisitions, except the Enterprise's, and the central supply office no longer bothers to ask permission before sending them to Captain Kirk's ship.

Las Poptarts no están en los pedidos regulares de cualquier nave espacial, excepto el Enterprise y la oficina central de suministros ya no se molesta en pedir permiso, antes de enviarlas a la nave del Capitán Kirk.

-0-

**Q**uestions and requests for clarity about certain away-missions fall on deaf ears, as Captain Kirk never seems to find the time to respond to those transmissions.

Las preguntas y peticiones de una mayor claridad acerca de ciertas Misiones, caen en oídos sordos, dado que el Capitán Kirk nunca parece encontrar el tiempo para responder a esas transmisiones.

-0-

**R**esponding to Starfleet transmissions – again, something that was never optional until Captain Kirk was given his own ship.

La respuesta a las transmisiones de la Flota Estelar - de nuevo, algo que nunca fue opcional hasta que el Capitán Kirk le entregaron su propia nave.

_-0-_

_**S**__pock will be a calming influence on Kirk_ – that reasoning went out the proverbial window the first time Starfleet told Spock to tell Kirk not to do something and Spock responded _bite me._

_Spock será una influencia tranquilizadora sobre Kirk_- ese razonamiento se largó por la proverbial ventana, la primera vez que el Comando de la Flota ordenó a Spock que le dijera a Kirk que no hiciera algo y Spock respondió_ oblíguenme._

-0-

**T**rying to stop Kirk from doing anything necessary to save his crew and his ship is as effective as telling the ocean not to wash up on the shore.

Intentar detender a Kirk de hacer lo que sea necesario para salvar a su tripulación y a su nave es como pedirle al océano que deje de mojar la orilla.

_-0-_

_**U**__nless you wish to relieve me of command, I will continue to do whatever is necessary to save my crew and my ship_ – words Starfleet has heard countless times since giving Jim Kirk his own ship.

_A menos que me retiren el mando, seguiré haciendo lo que sea necesario para salvar a mi tripulación y a mi nave_- son palabras que el Comando de la Flota ha escuchado _incontables_ veces desde que le dieron a Jim Kirki su propia nave.

-0-

**V**ictory makes it possible to forgive a multitude of sins.

La victoria hace posible olvidar multitud de pecados.

-0-

**W**henever it's suggested that _maybe_ James Kirk was too young to be given his own ship, Pike pulls up Kirk's record, putting to rest that debate, until the next time.

Doquiera que sea sugerido que _quizá _Jim Kirk era demasiado joven para que le dieran su propia nave, Pike sacará a relucir el récord de Kirk, poniendo a descansar semejante debate, hasta la siguiente ocasión.

-0-

**X**-rated holovids may or may not have been included in the most recent supplies offloaded onto the Enterprise – no one will confirm nor deny the rumor.

Los holovids de clasificación X puede o puede que no hayan sido incluídos en el cargamento reciente del Enterprise- nadie puede confirmar o negar tal rumor…

-0-

**Y**ears and experience will mellow him, right?

Los años y la experiencia lo domarán ¿Verdad?

-0-

**Z**illions – the number of times Starfleet has asked Captain Kirk to please follow at least some of the regulations, _please_?

Miles de millones- es el número de veces que el Comando de la Flota le ha pedido al Capitán Kirk que al menos, siga algunas de las regulaciones, si? Por favor?

-0-

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

Namasté

FA /KG.


	22. Chapter 22, 26 veces que Jim pensó

_**26 Times Jim Thought Being Captain Was NOT Utterly Awesome**_

**26 Ocasiones en las que Jim pensó que ser capitán NO era tan Impresionante.**

**A**dmiral Nogura really didn't need to yell at him that time they accidentally started a war between two previously uncharted planets especially since it was so totally _not_ his fault and he did convince them to stop fighting because as awesome as he is, no, he's really _not_ a god.

El Almirante Nogura realmente no tenía necesidad de gritarle esa vez en que accidentalmente inició una guerra entre dos planetas inexplorados, sobre todo porque no era totalmente su culpa y sólo había tratado de convencerlos de que dejaran de luchar entre sí, porque impresionante como es, no, en verdad él realmente no es un dios…

-0-

**B**efore he was Captain, he could have slept with every willing member of the crew, but then that was also before he fell completely and totally in love with Spock so really that part about sleeping with the crew was doubly moot.

Antes de que él fuera capitán, pudo haberse acostado con todos los miembros dispuestos de la tripulación, pero eso fué también antes de caer completa y totalmente enamorado de Spock, así que realmente eso de dormir con la tripulación fue doblemente discutible.

-0-

**C**atching two crewmembers in a compromising position in a place they should have never been to start with never gets any easier, no matter how many times he has yelled "Get a freaking room already."

Sorprender a dos miembros de la tripulación en una situación comprometida en un lugar que nunca debieron, para empezar, nunca fue cosa fácil, no importa cuántas veces les haya gritado "Consíganse una maldita habitación YA MISMO!"

-0-

**D**enying shoreleave to three of Scotty's engineers seemed overly harsh even though they did in fact totally screw up but they were really sorry afterwards and what harm would it do to just give them one more chance, really?

Negarles el Permiso a tres de ingenieros Scotty pareció un castigo excesivamente duro, a pesar de que, en efecto, metieron totalmente la pata pero estaban realmente mortificados y ¿Sería muy gravoso darles una oportunidad más, realmente?

-0-

**E**xcept if you give them one more chance, _Captain,_ and allow them to take shoreleave, they will not fully comprehend the severity of their lack of attention to detail and duty.

Sólo que si usted les da _una_ oportunidad más, C_apitán,_ y permite que puedan salir de Descanso, ellos no comprenderán plenamente la gravedad de su falta de atención a los detalles y el deber.

-0-

**F**ine, Spock, I'll be the hardass you want me to be and make them stay on board while we go down to the planet and eat really good food and swim in the ocean and make love on the sand.

Muy bien, Spock, yo seré el maldito mandón que quieres que sea y los haré permanecer a bordo mientras _nosotros _bajamos al planeta, comemos realmente bien, nadamos en el océano y hacemos el amor sobre la arena…

-0-

**G**oing to all those stupid Federation banquets never gets any less annoying or tiring, but at least when Spock is with him, they can use their bond to share images of how they will spend their time together once the latest stupid "official function" is finally over.

Ir a todos esos estúpidos banquetes de la Federación nunca es menos molesto o agotador, pero al menos cuando Spock está con él, pueden utilizar su capacidad de unión para compartir imágenes de cómo van a pasar su tiempo juntos en cuanto la estúpida "función oficial" finalmente acabe.

-0-

**H**ow hard is it, really, for those two crewmembers to settle their own personal vendetta instead of constantly coming to him to whine about what Paul supposedly did in retaliation to Eric's latest deed of unspeakable evil?

¿Qué tan difícil es, en realidad, para dos de los tripulantes, resolver su propia venganza personal en lugar de venir a él constantemente a lloriquear por lo que Pablo hizo supuestamente en represalia por el reciente maltrato indecible de Eric?

-0-

**I**nsubordination has various meanings but, really, when he told Admiral Fitzgerald to _shut the fuck up already _he meant it in the kindest, most respectful way possible.

La insubordinación tiene varios significados, pero, realmente, cuando Jim le dijo al almirante Fitzgerald _que cerrara la maldita boca, carajo, _lo hizo en el más amable tono y la manera más respetuosa posible.

-0-

**J**ail cells on Vehaad VI are the nicest while the ones of Kenter Minor are the absolute worse especially since the natives are only three feet tall.

Las celdas de la cárcel en Vehaad VI son las mejores, mientras que las de Kenter Minor son las peores en absoluto, sobre todo porque los indígenas son miden noventa centímetros de altura.

-0-

**K**enter Minor, it turns out, has strict rules forbidding public displays of affection but the crew only discovered that includes making direct eye contact after the Captain had been arrested for it.

Kenter Minor, de paso, resulta que tiene reglas estrictas que prohíben las manifestaciones públicas de afecto, pero el equipo de Misión descubrió que eso incluye hacer contacto visual directo, solamente después de que el capitán había sido detenido por ello.

-0-

**L**aws obviously vary from planet to planet but it would be nice, really, if the planetary representatives would provide the list of those things that will get your Captain arrested _before_ he is hauled off and incarcerated.

Las leyes varían, obviamente, de planeta en planeta, pero sería bueno en realidad, si los representantes planetarios proporcionaran la lista de las cosas que harían que su capitán fuera arrestado, antes de que se lo lleven y lo encarcelen.

-0-

**M**anning the Bridge for four straight shifts would be much simpler if the Klingons would stop firing at his ship just long enough for him to go to the bathroom _and_ drink an entire cup of coffee without them rocking his ship and spilling it all over his just-changed uniform.

Dirigir el Puente durante cuatro turnos seguidos sería mucho más sencillo si los Klingon dejaran de disparar a su nave el tiempo suficiente para que él vaya al baño _Y_ beba un café completo, sin sus disparos estremeciendo la nave y derramando su taza encima de su recién cambiado uniforme.

-0-

**N**owhere in Command training did they mention that urinary tract infections and hemorrhoids are a professional hazard of being Captain, nor does he especially appreciate it when Bones laughs at him when he has to admit that it has happened _again_.

En ninguna parte del Entrenamiento de Comando se menciona que las infecciones del tracto urinario y las hemorroides son un riesgo profesional de ser capitán; no es que Jim lo aprecie, especialmente cuando Bones se ríe de él cuando tiene que admitir que _ha vuelto a ocurrir._

-0-

**O**verseeing the entire inner workings of the Enterprise doesn't necessarily have to include inspecting overflowing crew toilets and helping to clear jammed garbage shoots, does it?

Supervisar el funcionamiento interno entero del Enterprise no necesariamente tiene que incluir la inspección de retretes desbordados por la tripulación y ayudando a despejar atascaderos de basura, ¿verdad?

-0

**P**aperwork.

El papeleo...

-0-

**Q**uite by accident, he learns that taking your shoes off before you enter the Most Revered Sacred Temple of Our Venerable Holiness is required rather than optional, a lesson he has plenty of time to contemplate as they wait for Admiral Pike to come to Aleixtensen and explain the Captain's grievous and quite unforgivable however unintentional insult, one he will never ever repeat if they will be so kind and forgiving as to simply release him to the Admiral's custody.

Por casualidad, él se entera que quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar al Más Venerable y Sagrado Templo de Nuestra Santidad, no es meramente opcional; una lección que tiene un montón de tiempo para contemplar mientras esperan que el almirante Pike venga a Aleixtensen y explique que el grave y muy imperdonable insulto del Capitán, fué sin embargo no intencional, uno que nunca jamás se repetirá si van a ser tan amables e indulgentes como para simplemente dejarlo en libertad bajo la custodia del Almirante.

-0-

**R**ear Admiral Serapins seems to think the "incident" on Aleixtensen is the final straw and he will finally have his wish to relieve Kirk of command but the other Admirals voted him down, the decision to allow the Captain to retain the Enterprise unanimous, except for Serapins, of course.

El Almirante Serapins parece pensar que el "incidente" en Aleixtensen fué el colmo y al fin podrá cumplir su deseo de quitar a Kirk del mando, pero los demás Almirantes votaron en contra y la decisión de permitir al capitán Kirk conservar el Enterprise fué por unanimidad, a excepción del voto de Serapins, por supuesto.

-0-

**S**pock tried to warn him not to wade into the fountain in the middle of the town square but Jim was sure it would be okay because no one was around and it was just water, right?

Spock trató de advertirle que no se metiera en la fuente, en el centro de la plaza del pueblo, pero Jim estaba seguro de que estaría bien porque no había nadie cerca y era sólo agua, ¿verdad?

-0-

**T**ime-outs end up being a very effective method for dealing with some of the weirder behaviors of the younger-than-average crew, especially when the computers in their quarters are inactivated for the entire duration of their "think about what you did" periods.

Los 'tiempo-fuera' terminaron siendo un método muy eficaz para hacer frente a algunos de los comportamientos más extraños de una tripulación más joven que el promedio, especialmente cuando las computadoras de sus camarotes quedan inactivas durante todo el rato de "pensar en lo que hice mal" .

-0-

**U**nderstanding the behavior of all 450+ crewmembers gets easier the older he gets but _really_ sometimes it is like being the father to that many children even though they don't have any of his truly awesome genes.

Entender el comportamiento de todos los 450 miembros de la tripulación se hace más fácil conforme él se hace mayor, pero en realidad a veces es como ser el padre para muchos niños, aunque ninguno tiene sus verdaderamente impresionantes genes.

-0-

**V**isiting dignitaries want to spend as much time as possible with the charming, attractive Captain of the Enterprise which is fine but there comes a time when that same Captain really does need to get some sleep.

Los dignatarios de visita quieren pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el encantador y atractivo capitán del Enterprise, lo que está muy bien, pero llega un momento en que el mismo capitán realmente necesita dormir un poco.

-0-

**W**hitewashing the truth takes a certain amount of skill, diplomacy, and charm, the last of which he has in abundance, and the first two he's getting more and more of, much to the dismay of the Admiralty.

'Blanquear' la verdad requiere un cierto grado de habilidad, diplomacia y encanto, el último de los cuales él tiene en abundancia, y de los dos primeros, está aprendiendo más y más, para consternación del Almirantazgo.

-0-

**X**enophobic planets still piss him off and he'll never get very good at pretending otherwise.

Los planetas xenófobos aún le cabrean y nunca va a ser muy bueno en fingir lo contrario.

_-0-_

_**Y**__es sir_ is a lot easier to say when you're half way across the galaxy and they won't know if you did what you were told, but returning to Earth and saying it face-to-face to some of the more idiotic Admirals at Starfleet headquarters is much more of a challenge.

_Sí, señor_ es algo mucho más fácil de decir cuando estás a mitad de camino de toda la galaxia y ellos no saben si se hizo lo que te ordenaron; pero volver a la Tierra y decir lo mismo, cara a cara a algunos de los almirantes más idiotas, en la sede de la Flota Estelar es mucho más que un reto.

-0-

Zebra becomes their code word whenever they are stuck at a boring diplomatic function, alerting the closest crewmember that he or she needs to get Spock and/or Bones _now_ before Jim causes a diplomatic incident that even Pike won't be able to resolve.

'Cebra' se convirtió en su palabra de código cada vez que están atrapados en una aburrida misión diplomática, alertando al tripulante más cercano que él o ella necesita llamar a Spock y/o Bones AHORA, antes de que Jim provoque un incidente diplomático que incluso Pike no será capaz de resolver.

-0-

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

Namasté

FA/ KG.


	23. Chapter 23, 26 veces que Spock pensó

23

**26 Veces en que Spock pensó que haber solicitado el puesto de Primer Oficial del Enterprise, no fué tan buena idea…**

-0-

**A**ntagonizing the inhabitants of the planets they visit seems to come naturally to Jim, even though he is always sorry afterward and insists he didn't mean to upset them, and isn't it convenient how Spock is able to so logically convince them not to take Jim prisoner or blow the Enterprise out of the sky.

Oponerse a los habitantes de los planetas que visitan parece serle natural a Jim, a pesar de que siempre se disculpa después e insiste en que no quería molestarles, Spock es capaz de convencerlos lógicamente de no tomar a Jim prisionero o hacer estallar al Enterprise en su cielo.

-0-

**B**eaming down to the surface of a planet without Jim is much safer, until Jim starts to really miss Spock and sends him mental images of all the ways in which Jim will greet him when Spock's finally back on board.

Descender la superficie de un planeta sin Jim es mucho más seguro…hasta que Jim empieza a extrañar realmente a Spock y le envía las imágenes mentales de todas las formas en que Jim lo recibirá cuando Spock finalmente vuelva a bordo.

-0-

**C**ertain crewmembers are sure that one day Spock's bud of calm is going to blossom into hysteria, a belief he does nothing to alter because he secretly enjoys watching them slowly back away every time they think this is it – this is the one that's sending him over the edge.

Algunos miembros de la tripulación están seguros de que un día, la calma de Spock va a florecer en histeria, una creencia que él no hace nada para alterar porque secretamente disfruta mirando en dirección opuesta cada vez que piensan - esta vez sí que estallará...

-0-

**D**uring away-mission briefings, Spock generally has all the pertinent information committed to memory and cannot understand the logic behind any member of the away team challenging him on the facts simply because the Captain casually mentioned that he'd heard all of the inhabitants have four breasts or two penises, depending on gender.

Durante las Juntas previas a la Misión de Descenso, Spock generalmente tiene toda la información pertinente en la memoria y no puede entender la lógica detrás de cualquier miembro del equipo de Descenso, retándolo en los hechos simplemente porque el capitán mencionó casualmente que había oído que todos los habitantes tienen cuatro senos o dos penes, en función del sexo.

-0-

**E**ars and eyebrows were something he took for granted until his attracted an inordinate amount of attention from just about everyone he encounters, but only one person is allowed to touch them.

Orejas y cejas eran algo a lo que no daba particular importancia, hasta que las suyas atrajeron una enorme cantidad de atención por parte de casi toda la gente que encuentra, pero sólo a una persona le permite tocarlas.

-0-

**F**orming friendships is much easier for Humans than for Vulcans, at least until he finally understands the comfort and warmth that comes from being able to call someone a true friend.

La formación de amistades es mucho más fácil para los humanos que para los vulcanos, por lo menos hasta que por fin entiende el confort y el calor que proviene de ser capaz de llamar a alguien, un verdadero amigo.

-0-

**G**ames of chance have their place but offer no real challenge to Spock, no matter how many times he's told that "card counting" is officially cheating.

Los juegos de azar tienen su lugar, pero no ofrecen ninguna amenaza real para Spock, no importa cuántas veces se le dice que "el conteo de cartas" es oficialmente, una trampa.

-0-

**H**e will eventually understand some of the Human customs which seem to flourish and multiple on board their ship, although he suspects that the concept of wearing bizarre outfits in order to portray mystical creatures and then going up and down the corridors to request candy from friends will remain an eternal mystery to him.

Con el tiempo él entenderá algunas de las costumbres humanas que parecen florecer y multiplicarse a bordo de su nave, aunque sospecha que el concepto de usar trajes extravagantes con el fin de retratar a criaturas místicas y luego subir y bajar los corredores para pedir dulces a los amigos, seguirá siendo un eterno misterio para él.

-0-

**I**nstead of being annoyed by some of the more illogical Human behaviors that surround him on a daily basis, he decided early on to observe them as though the crew were subjects in one massive science experiment.

En lugar de estar molesto por algunos de los comportamientos humanos más ilógicos que lo rodean a diario, decidió desde el principio observarlos, como si la tripulación fueran sujetos de un experimento científico masivo.

-0-

**J**umping between phaser fire and one of the members of the away team was something he would have never considered until he realized that they were indeed his family.

Saltar de disparar el phaser a defender a uno de los miembros del equipo de Descenso, era algo que nunca habría considerado hasta se dio cuenta de que ellos eran, efectivamente, su familia.

-0-

**K**eeping track of the Captain is his job by default, and it's not that he minds especially, but he has considered on more than one occasion the possibility of arming himself with a tranquilizer gun before going off-ship with him.

No perder de vista al capitán es su trabajo de forma predeterminada y no es que a él le importe sobre todo, pero ha considerado en más de una ocasión la posibilidad de armarse con una pistola tranquilizante antes de dar un paso fuera de la nave con Jim.

-0-

**L**istening to Dr. McCoy complain about that goddamn man-child in charge of this goddamn starship secretly amuses Spock even though he is very careful not to let the doctor suspect that particular truth.

Escuchar al doctor McCoy quejarse del maldito el niño-crecido a cargo de esta maldita nave, es algo que divierte en secreto a Spock, aunque él es muy cuidadoso de no dejar que el médico sospeche esta verdad en particular.

-0-

**M**ondays have no real meaning on a starship which is why he cannot understand their reasoning when certain members of the crew complain about it being Monday again already.

Los lunes no tienen ningún significado real en una nave, por lo que no puede comprender su razonamiento cuando algunos miembros de la tripulación se quejan de que sea lunes, otra vez.

-0-

**N**o, I will not engage in the ritualistic carving of contorted facial features into these round orange Cucurbita, even if Lieutenant Sulu did grow them for just such a purpose.

No, no voy a participar en el ritual de la talla de rasgos faciales deformes en estas Cucurbitas* redondas de color naranja, aunque el teniente Sulu las haya hecho crecer para ese propósito preciso…

-0-

**O**ccasionally, Spock has to ask certain members of the Bridge crew to stop talking, for just a few minutes, because as illogical as it sounds, he is sure if they don't, his ears will start to bleed.

De vez en cuando, Spock tiene que pedir a algunos miembros de la Tripulación del Puente que dejen de hablar, por tan sólo unos minutos, porque ilógico como parece, está seguro de que si no lo hacen, sus oídos comenzarán a sangrar.

-0-

**P**erhaps, Admiral, you would like to be the one to explain to the Captain that you are ordering the Enterprise to leave orbit while six members of our crew remain stranded on the planet, because I have no intentions of it.

Quizá, Almirante, sea usted el mejor indicado para explicar al Capitán que es usted quien esta ordenando al Enterprise abandonar la órbita, mientras seis miembros de nuestra tripulación aún permanecen en el planeta, dado que yo no tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

-0-

**Q**uadratic equations turn out to be the key to understanding the inhabitants of Eulersten, and Spock quite enjoys their company even though they maintain that Einstein was wrong about a great many of his theories.

Las ecuaciones cuadráticas se convirtieron en la clave para entender a los habitantes de Eulersten, y Spock disfruta bastante de su compañía, aunque ellos sostengan que Einstein estaba equivocado acerca de una gran parte de sus teorías.

-0-

**R**egulations, he always thought, were non-negotiable but that was before he began serving under a Captain who considers them guidelines rather than actual rules.

El reglamento, él siempre ha pensado, no es negociable, pero eso fue antes de que Spock comenzara a trabajar con un capitán que lo considera 'directrices' en lugar de 'normas estrictas'.

-0-

**S**erving under Captain Kirk has its challenges, not the least of which is trying to keep him and his Captain alive, and to retain his sanity after yet another planet tries to kill them in a completely unprovoked attack caused by a misunderstanding that, really, wasn't Jim's fault this time.

Servir bajo el mando del capitán Kirk tiene sus retos, entre ellos el de tratar de mantener a su capitán vivo, y conservar su propia cordura cuando la población de otro planeta trata de matarlos en un ataque completamente sin provocación, causada por un malentendido que, en realidad, no fué culpa de Jim en esta ocasión.

-0-

**T**urning a blind eye to certain crew behaviors becomes progressively easier the longer he serves on board the Enterprise, especially when the Captain convinces him that they really do need to participate in some of those behaviors together.

Cerrar los ojos a algunos de los comportamientos de la tripulación se hace cada vez más fácil, cuanto más tiempo se desempeña a bordo del Enterprise, sobre todo cuando el capitán lo convence de que realmente, ellos necesitan participar en algunos de esos comportamientos, juntos.

-0-

**U**tensils that are a combination of a spoon and a fork are a great source of amusement to many of the crewmembers, the humor of which Jim has tried repeatedly to explain but Spock still cannot understand what is so funny about the name.

Los utensilios que son una combinación de una cuchara y un tenedor son una gran fuente de diversión para muchos de los miembros de la tripulación, humorada que Jim ha tratado repetidas veces de explicarle, pero Spock todavía no puede entender lo que es tan gracioso sobre el nombre.

(Referencia a 'spork', tenedor-cuchara, sinónimo de 'spirk')

-0-

**V**ulcans supposedly don't like water so it was a major surprise to almost everyone when Spock jumped into the lake on Espondary because the Captain either fell in or was pushed by the overly excited greeting party.

A los Vulcanos supuestamente no les gusta el agua, por lo que fue una gran sorpresa para casi todos cuando Spock se tiró al lago en Espondary, porque el capitán cayó o fue empujado por el saludo demasiado excitado del grupo que los recibió.

-0-

**W**aldenland sounded like a perfectly lovely planet to visit until the natives took an unhealthy interest in their guests and chased them for 5 hours with gigantic butterfly nets, making Spock swear off the word "Fascinating" for more than a week because that's what the natives had called the away team.

Waldenland sonaba como un planeta perfectamente encantador para visitar, hasta que los nativos tomaron un interés malsano en sus invitados y los persiguieron durante 5 horas con redes de mariposa gigantes, haciendo Spock renunciara a usar la palabra "Fascinante" durante más de una semana, porque así es como los nativos habían llamado al equipo de Misión de Descenso.

-0-

**X**enoliguistics is imperative on most away missions, except for those that end up with the away team running for their lives, something Spock really wishes they could avoid on a more regular basis.

La xenoliguística es imprescindible en la mayoría de las Misiones de Descenso, a excepción de aquellos que terminan con el equipo de Misión corriendo por sus vidas, algo Spock desea realmente, fuera posible evitar, de manera más regular.

-0-

Y'all is a word Spock thinks is extremely useful since Standard doesn't have any other designation for the plural you to distinguish it from the singular you but he will never admit this to Dr. McCoy.

'To's'stedes' (Todos ustedes) es una palabra Spock cree que es extremadamente útil dado que el lenguaje Standard no tiene ninguna otra designación para el plural que lo distinguen del singular usted, pero él nunca admitirá esto frente al Dr. McCoy.

-0-

**Z**ebras were not native to Vulcan and the first time Spock sees one, he begins to understand the fascination his Human companions feel about them, although he is fairly confident that Jim did not actually have permission to try and ride one on the game preserve they visited.

Las cebras no eran nativas de Vulcano y la primera vez que Spock vió una, comenzó a comprender la fascinación que sus compañeros humanos sienten sobre ellas, aunque está bastante seguro de que a Jim en realidad no le darán permiso para tratar de montar una, en el coto de caza que visitaron.

-0-

_*Calabazas de Halloween_

_Nota de T'Key'la:_

_Este capítulo fue el más difícil de escribir hasta ahora. __La mayoría de ellos se escribió solo, pero éste era más bien una lucha. __Quería encontrar ese equilibrio entre reír con Spock sin reírse de él. E__spero haberlo logrado._

Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. Namasté

FA.


	24. Chapter 24 26 sobre Spock, Jim y Bones

24

**26 Acerca de Jim, Spock, y Bones.**

**A**lmost everyone thinks that the Captain has slept with the Commander, the Commander has slept with the Doctor, and the Doctor has slept with the Captain, but only the first one is true.

Casi todo el mundo piensa que el capitán se ha acostado con el Comandante, el Comandante se ha acostado con el doctor, y el doctor se ha acostado con el capitán, pero sólo lo primero es cierto.

-0-

**B**eing best friends takes some juggling for all three of them but none mind the effort, and Bones knows there is a connection between Jim and Spock that no one can rival or breach.

Ser mejores amigos implica algunos malabares para ellos tres, pero no importa el esfuerzo, y Bones sabe que hay una conexión entre Jim y Spock que nadie puede rivalizar o romper.

-0-

**C**atching up after not seeing one another for several days is something of a ritual for Jim and Bones, one that started at the Academy and to which Spock is always welcome though he rarely joins them, honoring their need to have time to themselves.

Ponerse al día después de no verse varios días es una especie de ritual para Jim y Bones, uno que comenzó en la Academia y al que Spock le agrada siempre, a pesar de que rara vez se une a ellos, haciendo honor a su necesidad de tener tiempo para sí mismos.

-0-

**D**espite what most people think from the way they behave, the friendship that Spock and Bones share is nearly equal to that shared by Bones and Jim, with significantly less history or alcohol.

A pesar de lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa, por la manera de comportarse, la amistad que comparten Spock y Bones es casi igual a la compartida por Bones y Jim, con menos alcohol en esa historia.

-0-

**E**avesdropping on some of the more colorful "discussions" Bones and Spock have is one of the most entertaining aspects of serving on the Enterprise for everyone including the Captain.

Escuchar algunas de las más coloridas "discusiones" entre Bones y Spock es uno de los aspectos más divertidos de servir en el Enterprise, para todos, incluyendo al capitán.

-0-

**F**riendship, though intangible and indefinable, is one aspect of Human behavior that Spock cherishes and nourishes, and relishes the fact that Jim and Bones feel the same.

La Amistad, aunque intangible e indefinible, es un aspecto del comportamiento humano que Spock cuida y alimenta, y disfruta el hecho de que Jim y Bones sientan lo mismo.

-0-

**G**oing on and on about how much he loves Spock could get on Bones' nerves but he loves Jim enough to listen without complaint or interruption.

Hablar una y otra vez acerca de lo mucho que ama a Spock puede poner a Bones de los nervios, pero él quiere a Jim lo suficiente como para escucharlo sin quejarse ni interrumpirlo.

-0-

**H**earing Jim and Bones talk about their time at the Academy makes Spock wonder why they were not both expelled long before the Narada incident.

Escuchar a Jim y Bones hablar acerca de su época en la Academia hace a Spock preguntarse por qué no fueron expulsados mucho antes del incidente Narada.

-0-

**I**nside jokes exist between them even though Spock usually pretends he does not understand what they are talking about, making Jim laugh and Bones frown, both equally amusing to Spock.

Las bromas íntimas existen entre los tres, aunque por lo general, Spock finge que no entiende de lo que están hablando, haciendo reír a Jim y fruncir el ceño a Bones, ambas cosas igualmente divertidas para Spock.

-0-

**J**ealousy is never a concern between the three of them because there is love enough for them all.

Los celos nunca son una preocupación entre ellos tres porque hay suficiente amor para todos ellos.

-0-

**K**nit together from the yarn of love is a saying they've heard to describe why their friendship works so well.

'Cosidos por el hilo del amor' es un dicho que han escuchado para describir por qué su amistad funciona tan bien.

-0-

**L**oosing Spock or Bones would be equally hard for Jim so he vows to do everything possible to make sure it doesn't happen – ever.

Perder a Spock o a Bones sería igualmente difícil para Jim, por lo que se compromete a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que eso no suceda - nunca.

-0-

**M**arrying them both is not an option which sometimes Jim regrets and sometimes is glad about because he's not sure he could take waking up every single morning with

Bones telling him he needs to sleep more or faster or standing up instead of laying down.

Casarse con los dos no es una opción, cosa que a veces Jim lamenta y, a veces se alegra, porque él no está seguro de que podría despertar cada mañana con Bones diciéndole que necesita dormir más o 'más rápido' o 'de pie' en lugar de 'acuéstate'.

-0-

**N**ot that anyone bothered to ask him but he knew Jim and Spock were supposed to be more than just friends because he has eyes dammit and he could see it.

No es que nadie se molestara en preguntarle, pero él sabía que Jim y Spock eran algo más que amigos, porque tiene ojos, carajo y pudo verlo.

-0-

**O**bserving the three of them together is enough to make any member of the crew smile and be glad that they have each other because everybody needs someone they can count on, no matter what.

Observar a los tres juntos es suficiente para que cualquier miembro de la tripulación sonría y se alegre de que se tienen entre sí, porque todo el mundo necesita a alguien con quien pueda contar, sin importar el qué.

-0-

**P**eople can talk all they want, Jim tells Spock, but we know the truth about who we've slept with and who we haven't.

Las personas pueden hablar todo lo que quieran, Jim le dice a Spock, pero nosotros sabemos la verdad acerca de con quién hemos dormido y con quien no.

-0-

**Q**uit worryin' about things you got no control over, Bones adds in exasperation when Spock continues to be concerned about the rumors that their friendship is also a sexual union.

Deja de preocuparte sobre las cosas que no puedes controlar, Bones añade con exasperación cuando Spock sigue preocupado por los rumores de que su amistad es también una unión sexual.

-0-

**R**especting our privacy is not too much to ask, Spock replies to them both but they remind him that rumors have only a passing resemblance to the truth and he can't let it bother him.

Respetar nuestra privacidad no es mucho pedir, Spock les replica a ambos, pero ellos le recuerdan que los rumores sólo tienen un parecido con la verdad y él no puede permitir que eso lo moleste.

-0-  
**S**cience is capable of illuminating many mysteries in life but not what makes for true friendships and Spock finds he prefers it that way.

La ciencia es capaz de iluminar muchos misterios en la vida, pero no se sabe qué es lo que hace que la amistad sea verdadera y Spock descubre que lo prefiere así.

-0-

**T**riangles are an apt symbol for their friendship as long as they are equilateral.

Los triángulos son un símbolo apto para su amistad, siempre y cuando sean equiláteros.

-0-

**U**psetting one will more than likely upset them all, a fact the crew understands and honors and avoids learning from personal experience at all costs.

Hacer enojar a uno será una causa más que probable para que los otros dos se enojen, un hecho que la tripulación comprende y honra y evita el aprendizaje de la experiencia personal a toda costa.

-0-

**V**acationing together fuels the speculation that they are all lovers but they don't care because the time they spend together away from the concerns of command is worth the extra gossip it generates.

Vacacionar juntos alimenta la especulación de que todos ellos son amantes, pero no les importa porque el tiempo que pasan juntos lejos de las preocupaciones de mando vale la pena, asi genere chismes extra.

-0-

**W**itnessing their friendship in action is awe-inspiring to the crew and makes them glad they serve men capable of such loyalty and devotion.

Testificar su amistad en acción es impresionante para la tripulación y los hace felices de servir a hombres capaces de lealtad y devoción.

-0-

**X**-rays reveal that, in fact, they are not joined at the hip as certain Admirals tend to claim.

Los rayos X revelan que, de hecho, no están unidos por la cadera como algunos almirantes tienden a reclamar.

-0-

**Y**ou cannot split them up, Pike warns Starfleet Command, because they will resign before they will agree to serve on separate ships.

Ustedes no pueden separarlos, le advierte Pike al Comando de la Flota, porque ellos dimitirán antes que estar de acuerdo en servir en naves diferentes.

-0-

**Z**ero probability is only theoretical but Spock has to agree when Jim and Bones use it to describe the likelihood that they would ever allow Command to assign them to different ships.

La probabilidad cero es sólo teórica, pero Spock tiene que estar de acuerdo cuando Jim y Bones la utilizan para describir la probabilidad de que nunca permitiran al Comando, asignarlos a diferentes naves.

-0-  
_Nota de T'Key'la__: El tema para este tramo fue sugerido por UnleashTheBats. Mil gracias! Espero que esté a la altura de tus expectativas!_

_Mil gracias por sus lecturas y sus reviews. Namasté._

_FA/KG__  
_


	25. Chapter 25 26 sobre Star Wars

_Nota de FA; Debo recalcar en muchas formas, que éste capítulo NO LO HICE YO. Se debe ante todo, al entusiasmo de Yakumo Kaiba San, quien se comprometió a traducir los últimos dos capis de 26, si yo los beteaba, dado que no he tenido el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Tengo que hacer honor a su compromiso y de esta forma, el fic quedará permanentemente terminado. De modo que los aplausos, para ella, por favor, además de para osu T'Keyla._

_Namasté_

_FA_

_N/A: En caso de no ser obvio, soy una enorme fan de Star Wars. Estaba en la Universidad cuando salió la primera película (sí, soy así de mayor!) y las he amado desde entonces. He visto las tres primeras (por fecha de lanzamiento) más veces de lo que podría ser saludable. Pero estoy bien con eso._

_Me doy cuenta de que este es el tercer capítulo que he subido hoy (los otros dos son de "Epiphany" y "Red Number Days") y a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, yo realmente tengo una vida, más o menos. Pero las cosas no van tan bien en mi vida real como me gustaría en este momento así que tiendo a escapar con la escritura. Lo cual es una bendición o una maldición, dependiendo de la perspectiva, creo._

_Y, aunque parezca increíble, esta es la penúltima entrega de __**26**__. Veo apropiado que tenga 26 "capítulos" y este es el capítulo 25. Así que el siguiente será el último. No lo he escrito aún y no sé de qué se tratará. Me entristece pensar que voy a concluir esta particular aventura. Quizás escriba una segunda serie de 26, si mis musas están de acuerdo. Estos capítulos son muy divertidos de escribir, me parece que no puedo evitarlo. Especialmente cuando mi vida real es menos que… maravillosa. (Si desea compartir con mis musas su opinión sobre la posibilidad de un segundo "26" estoy muy segura de que ellas estarán interesadas en saber lo que tiene que decir.)_

_Lamento la nota tan larga. Si lo ha notado, leyendo mis historias, yo tiendo a seguir y seguir y seguir… hmm… lo siento._

_De cualquier moda, aquí vamos._

_**26 Ways Jim Could/Would/Should Be a Jedi Knight, With Spock's Help Of Course**_

_**26 Maneras en que Jim Podría/Tendría/Debería Ser un Caballero Jedi, Con la Ayuda de Spock, Por Supuesto.**_

_**A**__dmiral Pike has more than a passing resemble to Obi-Wan Kenobi, what with knowing Jim's father when Jim never did, and setting Jim on his new path, the one he was always supposed to follow, __and__ how cool would have been if he had had a lightsaber to give Jim._

El Almirante Pike tiene más que solo un leve parecido a Obi-Wan Kenobi, conociendo al padre de Jim cuando él nunca lo hizo, y guiando a Jim en su nuevo camino, el que se supone que siempre debió seguir, y cuán genial hubiese sido si él le hubiese dado a Jim un Sable de Luz.

-0-

_**B**__efore he joined Starfleet, Jim was reckless, always looking to where he was going, __not__ to where he was, what he was doing._

Antes de unirse a la Flota Espacial, Jim fue imprudente, siempre mirando hacia dónde ir, y _no_ donde él estaba, o qué estaba haciendo.

-0-

_**C**__-3PO was fluent in over 6 million forms of communication, and Jim is sure Uhura is nearly the droid's equal, although not quite._

C-3PO conocía fluidamente más de 6 millones de formas de comunicación, y Jim está seguro de que Uhura es casi igual al droide, aunque no del todo.

-0-

_**D**__eserts played an important role in both their lives, although Spock reminds him that Vulcan in no way resembled the fictional Tatooine but Jim generally prefers to ignore that fact._

Los Desiertos jugaron un papel importante en la vida de ambos, aunque Spock le recuerda que Vulcano no se parece en nada a la ficticia Tatooine, pero Jim generalmente prefiere ignorar este hecho.

-0-

_**E**__vil Empires threaten both their worlds and Jim knows one day he'll defeat the Klingons just as surely as Luke triumphed._

Imperios malvados amenazan los mundos de ambos y Jim sabe que un día, él va a derrotar a los Klingons tan ciertamente como Luke triunfó.

-0-

_**F**__lying through space faster than the speed of light is uber-cool whether or not you're a Jedi._

Volar a través del espacio más rápido que la velocidad de la luz es súper genial, seas o no un Jedi.

-0-

_**G**__rowing up on a farm did nothing to prepare Jim or Luke for a career in space, and Jim can say with complete certainty that they never had any moisture vaporizers in Iowa._

Crecer en una granja no hizo nada para preparar a Jim o a Luke para una carrera en el Espacio, y Jim puede afirmar con total seguridad que ellos no tenían ningún Cosechador de Humedad en Iowa.

-0-

_**H**__an Solo doesn't exist in Jim's world but even if he did, Jim wouldn't trade Spock by his side even if it meant he could really be a Jedi._

Han Solo no existe en el mundo de Jim pero incluso si lo hubiera, Jim no quitaría a Spock de su lado incluso si eso significase poder ser realmente un Jedi.

-0-

_**I**__t helps that Spock has touch telepathy because Jim says that makes him like a Jedi too, and Jim doesn't want to have to leave Spock behind when he joins the other Jedi to save the universe._

Ayuda que Spock sea un telépata táctil, porque Jim dice que eso le hace ser como un Jedi también, y Jim no quisiera dejar atrás a Spock cuando se una a los otros Jedi para salvar el universo.

-0-

_**J**__edi Knights don't really exist, Bones periodically reminds him, but Jim just laughs knowingly and continues on his way._

Los Caballeros Jedi realmente no existen, Bones se lo recuerda periódicamente, pero Jim solo se ríe sabiéndolo y continúa con su camino.

-0-

_**K**__nights of any kind have not existed for millennia, Spock reminds Jim, and Jedi Knights were never real at any rate, to which Jim laughs knowingly, and if they aren't in bed together, continues on his way._

Caballeros de cualquier clase no han existido en mil años, Spock recuerda a Jim, y los Caballeros Jedi nunca han sido reales en todo caso, Jim se ríe a sabiendas, y si ellos no están juntos en la cama, continúa con su camino.

-0-

_**L**__ightsabers really do need to be invented, Jim tells Spock, and one day I'll succeed in doing it, because all Jedi Knights know how to construct them._

Los Sables de Luz realmente necesitan ser inventados, le dice Jim a Spock, y un día yo tendré éxito en hacerlo, porque todos los Caballeros Jedi saben cómo construirlos.

-0-

_"__**M**__os Eisley spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious__," sounds suspiciously like many of the bars Jim frequented before he joined Starfleet._

"_Puerto Espacial Mos Eisley. Tú nunca encontrarás una colmena más miserable de escoria y villanía. Debemos ser cautelosos_," suena sospechosamente parecido a muchos de los bares que Jim frecuentaba antes de unirse a la Flota Espacial.

-0-

_**N**__o one would have considered Jim or Luke anything special until they proved their worth and could no longer be dismissed as The Kids who seemed to be in the way._

Nadie había considerado a Jim o a Luke nada especial hasta que ellos probaron su valor y ya no pudieron ser apartados como Los Niños que parecían estar en el camino.

-0-

_**O**__rdinary people cannot possibly appreciate what it means to be a Jedi Knight, Jim declares when Bones insists, yet again, that he is in fact __not__ a Jedi._

La gente común posiblemente no puede apreciar lo que significa ser un Caballero Jedi, declara Jim cuando Bones insiste, una vez más, que él de hecho _no_ es un Jedi.

-0-

_**P**__ike usually grumbles when Jim calls him Obi-Wan but he knows he'll never be able to stop him, and he really doesn't mind as much as he pretends to, taking it as a compliment._

Pike normalmente se queja cuando Jim le llama Obi-Wan pero sabe que jamás va a poder detenerle, y en verdad no le importa tanto como pretende, tomándolo como un cumplido.

-0-

_**Q**__uit sayin' we're on Dagobah, Bones requests yet again when they visit the Mississippi delta during shoreleave on Earth._

Deja de decir que estamos en Dagobah, exige Bones otra vez cuando ellos visitan el Delta de Misisipi durante el permiso en la Tierra. (1)

-0-

_**R**__2-D2 would like being on the Enterprise because we mostly have ramps and not too many steps so it would be easy for him to navigate._

A R2-D2 le gustaría estar en la Enterprise porque ellos tienen en su mayoría rampas y no hay demasiados escalones por lo que sería fácil para él moverse.

-0-

_**S**__eeing the future is one of the gifts of being a Jedi, Jim tells Spock, who only sometimes bothers to remind him that it is the Ambassador, not the Force, that reveals the future to Jim._

Ver el futuro es uno de los dones de ser un Jedi, le dice Jim a Spock, quien solo a veces le molesta recordándole que es el Embajador, no la Fuerza, quien le revela el futuro a Jim.

-0-

_**T**__ry not. Do or do not. There is no try__ is Jim's motto, helping make it possible for him to believe there is no such thing as a no-win scenario._

_No intentes. Hazlo o no lo hagas. __Este no es un Intento_ es el lema de Jim, ayudando a hacer posible que él crea que no hay nada como un Escenario Sin Salida.

-0-

_**U**__ncle Owen could have been nicer to Luke, Jim tells Spock, who hears the truth about Frank in Jim's voice._

El tío Owen puede que haya sido mejor con Luke, le cuenta Jim a Spock, quien oye la verdad acerca de Frank de la boca de Jim.

-0-

_**V**__ulcan princes and Alderaan princesses have nothing in common and are __not__ further proof that you are a Jedi._

Príncipes Vulcanos y Princesas Alderaanas no tienen nada en común y _no_ es una prueba más de que eres un Jedi. (2)

-0-

_**W**__ookies would join Starfleet although we'd have to make the corridors taller because we didn't have them in mind when we designed them._

Si los Wookies se uniesen a la Flota Espacial tendrían que hacer los corredores más altos porque ellos no les tenían en la mente cuando los diseñaron.

-0-

_**X**__-winger fighters are something else that we need, Jim tells Spock, and Spock cannot disagree with that statement as much as he would like to find a logical reason to do so._

Los Cazas de Ala X son algo más que necesitamos, le dice Jim a Spock, y Spock no puede estar en desacuerdo con esa afirmación por mucho que a él le gustaría encontrar una razón lógica para eso.(3)

-0-

_**Y**__oda could do a lot worse than having me as a student, although he might say I'm too old to begin the training, and might worry that I would not finish what I have begun, but I'm meant to be a Jedi._

Yoda podría tener algo mucho peor que a mí como estudiante, a pesar de que él podría decir que yo estoy demasiado viejo para el entrenamiento, y puede que le preocupe que no vaya a terminar lo que he empezado, pero yo estoy destinado a ser un Jedi.

-0-

**Z**ebras have no history with Jedi Knights but Jim is sure that if Luke had ever seen one, he would have tried to ride it too.

Las Cebras no tienen relación con los Caballeros Jedi, pero Jim está seguro de que si Luke hubiese visto alguna vez una, él hubiese tratado de montarla también.

-0-

(1) Respecto a la comparación sobre "Dagobah" (planeta donde Yoda se oculta y entrena a Luke) con el Delta de Misisipi; son igualmente pantanosos.

(2) haciendo referencia a Spock (como Príncipe Vulcano) y Leia (como Princesa de Alderaan). Efectivamente, Spock es el último descendiente del Clan de Surak, lo que le dá la categoría de príncipe entre los Vulcanos y Leia en cambio, recibió vía la Embajada de su padre, el título de princesa Organa. De paso, como Yakumo lo resalta, ambos erminaron como embajadores de sus respectivos mundos.

(3) los Cazas de Ala X son las naves de ataque corto de los rebeldes, en Star Wars. Como ésta página no admite links, no puedo mostrárselos, pero todos ustedes los conocen.

Mil gracias anticipadas por sus lecturas y reviews y por favor, los aplausos para Yakumo-san!

Namasté

FA.


End file.
